New Things to Endure
by Who are you I am me
Summary: Okay its very interesting.But it has FAXNESS. Can't live without the FAX. And there might be more than 6 bird kids. And Max is out to save the world AGAIN. With help on her side. And lips on hers as an award for a job well done.
1. Where are we going?

**

* * *

**

Hey this is like my first FanFic. story and I hope whos ever reading just to say I do not own MR. JP is the one who owns it. And is an awesome writer if I may add by the way.

**Okay, so let me tell you a little about my story. There is going to be a whole lot of FAXNESS in it ( or as much as I can anyway). And theres not 6 kids-with-bird-wings-on-their-backs. The story kinda continues from the fourth book. But it is not Max: Water Wings. Thats the fifth book coming on March 16. Woo!! If you didn't know. Well now you do. Well I would have to apalogise for any writing mistakes. K. Just saying, before you rip my throat , enough chatting. On with the reading or writing in my case. OH!!!! And please review. PLEASE!!!! **

**New Things to Endure**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

It feels so great to fly again. And I really didn't want to go to that Lerner School for Gifted Children. Oh god no!! I was kinda glad that my voice told me to get out of there. I mentally hit myself. I toatlly forgot about my voice and really didn't care. So I thought we could of fly around for awhile.

_Max... Im still here you always with you remember._My Voice said.

_Yeah. though you're always with me, doesn't mean I want to let you know. _I thought rudely. _Anyways where to oh annoying can't get out of my head one._

_Well Max, it's kinda sad you think of me like that. All I'm trying to do is help you. Remember that. Please._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure whatever. Just tell me where to go.K._

_Of course Max. Well first of all your going to need north-east. Your going to Ne-_

"Hey, Max. Where are we goin-" Fang cut off because I almost flew right into him. Hey, it's not my fault that he caught me off guard. Let me tell you it was really rare when someone caught me off guard. And I mean RARE.

" Oh, opps, my bad Fang. You seriously should NOT sneek up on me like that. God." I told him and got a smirk in return." So you were saying?..."

" Yeah, where are we going?" He said with his signiture impassive face on.

" Well let me see... I was listening to my Voice, when I sort of got interupted and almost flying into you." I said with a little bit of annoyense in my voice. Fang just shrugged.

" Just tell me when you find out where we're going ,ok?"

" Yeah, ok." Then he gave me a nod then went back to his spot. When I noticed I was staring a little. And couldn't look away. Fang looked cute when the sun hit his fac- Wait did I just I say that Fang was cute?!?! Oh my god, I just did. I shook my head and started to concentrate. I headed north-east just like my Voice told me.

_So where are we headed again? _I thought in a bored voice.

_Well as I was saying... You are heading to New Jersey. _

_New Jersey? Why? What's in New Jersey?_

_You'll see Max. You'll see. Just head to Jacksonville,New Jersey. Where Six Flags is around. _

_Oh joy! _Note the sarcasm.

So I flew near where Fang was as casually as possible.I told him " Hey. We're heading to New Jersey, k. Like near where Six Flags is."

" What? Why? What's in New Jersey?"His face was impassive, but _**I**_ could tell he was as confused as I was.

"HA! Thats the samething that I said. I don't know what's in New Jersey, But we'll _wait and see._" He rolled his eyes because of the tone of my voice and drifted into his own thoughts while left me to mine.

So okay. I was lost in thought but still on my guard. So I was thinking about my flock as usual. I saw Gazzy and Iggy playing tag. Angel looking sad because we left Total and Akila with my mom. She also looked bored because Nudge was talking non-stop, as usual. Until she suggested to play tag with the guys.

Then I turned to see Fang. He was also watching the flock too. Then I thought some thoughts about Fang. That caught me off gaurd again.

Was thinking how cute he was. That he was really sweet. And how sexy it was that he had this thing to be all mysterious and silent. I'm like why I'm I thinking about Fang like this. He's like

a brother to me.

Then I thought about the times we kissed. The way he kissed me... felt really nice and ... well great. It was better then the kiss I shared with that guy Sam. WAAAAY BETTER!

Wait! Why am I thinking about Fang like this. This feels so wierd. It's not like I like Fang like that. Right? Right? Right?!?!

_Well Max you two aren't kids anymore. And it's pretty obvious that he likes you._

_What?!?! Wait... Where did you come from? And Fang does not like me that way._

_Oh really. Then explain to me why he kissed you?_

_I don't know. Why are you asking me? If you want to know then ask him, not me smart one. And if he does like me that way then why did he kiss that Red Haired Wonder? _I thought smugly.

_Tell me why you were jealous then when you saw them kissing? And why were you crying? Huh?_

" I WAS NOT JEALOUS!!!!! GOD!!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Opps. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Now everyone was looking at me confused. Well at least not Iggy really. He looked in the direction I was in. But still. Now I felt my cheeks turn a light pink.

" Sorry." I shrugged my shoulders, then they all went back to what they were doing.

I left Fang's side and went higher to see the all flock at a higher birds eye veiw.

Fang's P.O.V

I rolled my eyes at Max and left her to her I went into mine I was thinking about the flock as usaul. Then I thought about Six Flags and why we were going there. Then I was hoping that we could go there. Then I thought about Hurricane Harbor. About the water rides. The I imagend wat everyone would look like if they were in bathing suits. Then I was thinking about, and this got me off gaurd. Wait for it... Max in a bikini.

I tried to not think about it. But failed sadly. And I felt hopeless because I knew I loved Max.

And that she didn't feel the same way.

_How do you know that,Fang? _

_Angel, why are reading my mind?_

_Sorry Fang. I couldn't how do you know Max doesn't love you that way?_

_Cause Angel, I just do._

_Well Fang. You're wrong about that cause she does love you like that. If she didn't, why would she be thinking about you and the way you kissed her and how muched she liked _. She giggled at the part where she said that I kissed Max.

Thing was, I was surprised to hear Angel say that Max liked the way I kissed her. And that Max was thinking about me.

I seriously do think she doesn't like me. I mean she ran away evrytime I kissed her. But man...

What was there not to like about her. She was brave. She was strong, smart,a good leader, and fearless. Even though see doesn't see it she was gorgous. Especaily her wings. She looked like an angel.

" I WAS NOT JEALOUS!!!!! GOD!!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Max yelled out suddenly. Then everyone stopped to look at her with confused expressions.

"Sorry." She said with a shrug of her then took off leaving my side to go higher than everyone to get a better birds eye view of the flock.

Then we started to fly to New Jersey to see what was there. Hopfully nothing then again it's always bad.

* * *

Okay. It's not the best I'll admit but at least give me 5 reviews to tell me to continue and I will.


	2. Flirting and Roller Caosters

**Well okay i know that i didn't get at least five reviews that i wanted but oh well. i like to write, and when i get into something then there's barely anything to hold me back. well except my mom. And dinner. Oh god!! gotta stop for dinner. Thats one of the least things that can hold me .**

**Well on to the story. Just to let you know i dont own Maximum Ride. No cause that idea is to great for me. JP owns MR.**

**

* * *

  
**

Max's P.O.V

Okay, so we finaly got to New Jersey in like 4-5 hours. And I'm surprised that Nu-

" Hey Max? I'm hungry. Can we go eat something? PLEASE?!?! I'm STARVING..."pleaded Nudge. Guess I spoke to soon.

" Uh... Sure Nudge. Where do you wanna go?" I mentally hit myself. While Gazzy actually hit himself on the forehead, Fang shook his head in dissapointment, and Angel's and Iggy's eyes went wide. For that was not a smart question to ask. Cause then Nudge would go on and on about where sh-

" Oh really Max!!! Thanks!!! Can we go to a fancy restruant. Wait can we afford that. Or maybe just a Burger King. OH! Why don't we go to that small,little, petite, just like Angel, town that we just flew over. Or or or or..... we can go to um...um..um....OHOHOHOH!!!!!! We can go to Six Flags and e-" she was cut off by Gazzy, my saviour.**(** **okay i know i didn't spell that right sorry)**

" Yeah Max can we go to Six Flags?"

"Oh please Max?!?! Pretty please with a cherry on top," Angel piped in now.

"Well I don't know guys. There's gonna be a lot of people there."

" Oh come on... It can't be that bad." Iggy said. So I checked with my Second In Command, my Right HandMan. But it became unuseful cause I sent a looked at him with an expression that only he could understand. In return I got a look that meant ' You're the leader. You decide.'

So I decided to give in and sighed " Sure. Why not?" Then there was high five's thrown by Gazzy and Iggy and Angel and Nudge squealing yes.

So we landed in Six Flags without being noticed. Don't ask me how, we just did. Well anyway if we were in Six Flags we were bound to getting on rides. Which wasn't to bad cause I secretly wanted go on Dark Night. Ella said she went on it and said it was to awesome.

* * *

So after we ate ( I'll spare you the details. Let's just say the guy was amazed by our entire order.) Well I will tell you that the guy at the stand was somewhat cute. Okay. He had sandy blond hair and green eyes and was about as tall as me. It took me a long time for me to figure it out. Cause first I was really hungry and well I actually debated if he was an easer or not. I decided that he wasn't. So he was cute.

While I was there and finished taking my order he said " Is there anything that _I_ can get you."

I was like " Maybe?" I gave him a smile that made him turn a little pink. It was so adorable.

" Well then just let me know. Here you go." He was about to give me a card that had his phone number on it before Fang took it away from his hand.

" Thanks. I'll make sure she calls." Fang said and giving his famous death stare. The poor guy, Kyle thats what his name tag said, jumped back frighten. Iggy laughed. Guess he heard Kyle's shoes squeaked.

" Gee Fang. Whats wrong?" I asked him while taking the card back from him. Then I walked away with the food I ordered for the girls and me. Kyle's eyes went wide when he realized how much food I ordered. " Thanks. Oh! By the way my name is Max." I said with a little wink.

He blushed and then I heard Fang growl. What was up with him. I mean he was flirting with Bridget back at Antartica. I mean, come on.

_Are you that blind Max. Because I'm sure that even Iggy can see it._

_Oh come on I just finished having fun flirti-.... Oh My God! I just flirted with some guy I didn't even know. I I I ... just went ...went ....we-_

_You just went with the flow. Yes Max you took advice from me and had fun. I'm glad you did. But I think you should listen to Fang and Iggy's conversation._

_What?!?! Why?........Hello?Ugh. Fine._

So I took the food to the girls. They were smiling at me. And I had no idea why? So I just smiled back at them. Then when I headed back to easedrop on Fang and Iggy I heard Nudge say " You're a good flirt Max."

When I heard that i turned pink a little and just kept walking. When I heard Fang say " So thats pretty much the whole story," that's when I stopped and listen.

"Wow Fang, jealous much?" Iggy told him.

" NO!!!! Just... got on my nerves....you know?"

" Yeah yeah I do.... not. Man I don't know how it is to be in love. Dude the only girls I met that like me for me is... what ...." That's all I heard because, I don't know why but it just did, that it got on my nerves to know Fang loved someone. To top it off I didn't know who it was. It could have been the Red Haired Wonder or Bridget.

I went back to the girls and ate. In silenece. While I knew that Fang was staring at me. I caught him once or twice. But it wasn't like bad stares. Just that he lost something. I think that something is me. I couldn't be sure. Cause right there, and then I felt guilty I flirted with that guy, Kyle.

* * *

Now we're in line for the Dark Night. Probably the only ride we go on together. And I hope it's worth it cause I'm kinda getting claustophobic.

It was finally our turn to go on. And yes there is a height limit but it doesn't hurt to controll the guy to let us all go. I'll let it go. This time.

Angel and Nudge are in front of Gazzy and Iggy. While me and Fang are behind them. We got settled in and we took off. It wasn't so bad. It was ... okay. OKAY!!! FINE!!! It was awesome!

Although, I thought I saw a pair of black wings in the sky that looked like Fangs. Apprently he saw them too, cause we were looking at eachother like what's going on. We didn't give it a second thought because before I realized that gravity was taking its couse on the roller coaster.

It was amazing. You know what's more amazing is that after the ride Fang gave me one of his rare smiles. I couldn't stop making my face red for five minutes.


	3. Communication

**Okay so I know I didn't get as many reviews I wanted but I don't care. I just love writing. And nothing can hold me back. Well review if you can. Tell me if you like it and correct me if I did anything wrong. So this is Chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

Max's P.O.V

I couldn't stop blushing for five minutes. God was Fang's smile was so amazing. It made my heart do back flips. BACK FLIPS! NOT CARTWHEELS!!!! God. If you asked me what is my favorite thing in life, I would say Fang's smile.

_Really Max? I thought it would be Fang's kisses. _Said Angel unexpected.

" ANGEL!!!" I screamed. We were off the Dark Night now and well everyone was smiling and I mean EVERYONE. That includes Fang. Angel was apparently reading my mind. Again.

" Yes Max?" She asked innocently.

" Honey, how many times do I need to tell you? Do not read _or_ control people's minds?"

" A lot. Sorry Max." Her face fell. I felt bad so I went to her and hugged her.

" It's okay, Hon. Just, please please, don't do it again." I pleaded. She nodded her head." So you wanna go on other rides then? You deserve to have some fun."

" OH YEAH!!!" That's what I got from 4 bird kids. And so they went on other rides while I waited for them to get off. They asked me to come with them. But the Dark Night was the only ride I wanted to go on. So they went without me. Sometimes Fang stayed with me and well of course he didn't talk so on the third time he stayed with me I got really annoyed and broke the silence.

" So.... why don't you want to go on?" I asked as casually as I can. He just gave me one of his recognizable shrugs. Thats Fang for ya. Mr. Tall, dark, silent, and handsome. Handsome? Man I have to stop thinking about Fang like that. The dude is like my brother."Okay." I left it at that.

* * *

Fang's P.O.V

"So... why don't you want to go on?" Max asked. I just gave her a Fang shrug that she would recognize. "Okay," was all I got. She then looked down at her hands. It was really pretty how her hair framed her face like the way it did just now. She got her hand and put her, beautiful blond hair, behind her ear.

The real answer to her question, when answered truthfully, is a long one. First of all, I didn't her to feel lonely. Second, I didn't really want to go on this ride. Actually I didn't want to go on rides anymore. Third, I didn't Max going to that guy, Kyle, and flirt with him. HELL!!! I didn't want her flirting with any I would be here to give the guy a death glare if she did. Finally, I just wanted to spend some alone time with her.

See? Told you it was a long list. All selfish reasons to. But do I care? No. Call me selfish. I wouldn't care cause I got the flock. And I got Max. My Max.

" That was AWESOME!!!!!!!" I heard Iggy and Gazzy say. They came up to me and Max. Nudge was going on and on and on about how much fun it was. Angel just nodding at the right moment.

"Alright guys. Time to go and find a place to stay for the night. U and A guys." Max said, raining on their parades. She was answered with AWWE's and WHY's."Cause I said so. So lets go, lets go, lets go!" I gave her a look that said 'Really?' When she looked at me, she gave me a weak smile and mouthed 'Voice'.

So we left and went searching for a place to know the usual trees, trees, and more trees. We ate before we left, of course. Thankfully _Kyle_ wasn't there to flirt with Max. Thank god.

So now we're flying looking for a place to stay. We saw a huge clearing with a lot of trees surrounding it. We landed in the trees near the clearing. Before we landed I saw a, well, a pretty big house that I guess owned a big part of the clearing. It was pretty great. It was big, had a lot of space, had a swimming pool, and it had a trampoline. It was a house that I wouldn't mind to stay in.

Now we landed and we all picked a tree to stay in. Angel was in a tree with Nudge. Gazzy in his own but close to Iggy. I was in the same tree with Max except a few branches higher than her. I had this urge to be near her. To let nothing happen to her. To just grab her, pull her close and fe- I'm not going to continue. These thoughts I shouldn't think out loud, for there is a six year old mind reader in the flock and well my thoughts are just not for her.

" I'll take first watch." I said. I made me feel better to know that if anything came to take Max or any flock member away I would know about it. It's to bad that i left my laptop with Max's mom. Now I couldn't check my blog and now I didn't have something to pass the time with.

Oh well. At least I got the flock with me.

I know I shouldn't had done it but I did. I took Max's watch. I know she'll freak but it was worth it. She was so peaceful sleeping. And well staring at her face I kinda lost track of time. So I'll tell her that I lost track of time and hopefully she'll let it go.

Now I went to wake up Iggy for his watch. Then I went to the branch I sat on, let my wings loose and let them fall a bit so they can touch Max a little. I know what you're thinking. That I'm obsessed. Maybe I am. But not like crazy obsessed. Max is my whole life and if she dies, it's like I die to. It's like that with the whole flock. If Max didn't wasn't in my life, well that is not a life that I would live.

* * *

Max's P.O.V

I was awaken by the first ray's of life and wondering why I was so warm. Then I realized that Fang's wing was right next to me. I turned in the opposite direction. In the process, Fang was on top of me. Maybe because that I hadn't realized that while I turned ( and while she was asleep) I was holding on to his wing.

We were face to face now. His face only 4 inches away from mine. Was going to say something like ' Are you comfortable Fang?' But with the feeling to kiss him right then and there was to I did say was " Hey? Are you okay?" I blushed while saying this. I only blushed because first of all, he grinned a little and second of all, he looked at my lips for the whole time we were like that. It was either my lips or straight into my eyes. Okay I admit I was also looking at at his lips, when he was staring at mine.

" Yeah, I'm good. How 'bout you?" By now he was moving in very slow. And I mean an inch an hour. That's how slow he moved. The sun also made it more romantic. It lit up his wonderful olived toned face. Including his dark but, you could see the brown from far away, chocolate eyes. His eyes glittered to a lighter color then brown. To a dark hazel. It brought out his pupil more.

I realized something. That I, Maximum Ride, was also was leaning in. That was before we bumped our heads. That was after we heard the scream that came from the clearing. But, while we turned our heads our lips skinned each others. But wait I don't like Fang like that. But I did say that I lov-

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" That was what I heard. And that is what woke evryone up. It sounded .... like it was in pain.


	4. Why would she be attacked by Flyboys?

**Okay well yea. This is chapter 4. Yeah? I really got nothing to say except, thanks to the people who reviewed. Really, thanks. It makes a girl happy.*cough* Well, okay then, on to the story. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

MAX'S P.O.V

_I realized something. That I, Maximum Ride, was also was leaning in. That was before we bumbed our heads. That was after we heard the scream that came from the clearing. But, while we turned our heads our lips skinned eachothers. But wait I don't like Fang like that. But I did say that I lov-_

_"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" That was what I heard. And that is what woke evryone up. It sounded .... like it was in pain. _

I looked at Fang. He saw my face and I was giving him a 'Let's go check it out' look. He gave me a nod and got off of me. Though, I thought he lingered a bit. Which made me look at the flock to see if they saw us like that. Man was I lucky. None of the flock members had seen anything. They were all to busy to figure out what woke them up.

When Fang got off of me, the branch made a sound. Which made Iggy face us in our direction.(sorry if that didn't make any sence.) He gave Fang and me a smirk. Which meant he knew something was going on between me and Fang.

Even before I could open my mouth, Fang as on Iggy's branch. Fang got Iggy in a headlock. And I could have sworn that Fang whispered " Saying anything smart, and you will pay. Got it."

"Why, Fang? Whatever, do you mean?" Iggy stated.

" You know excatly what I mean." Fang said, while he gave Iggy a nuggie.

"AWWWWWW!" There goes that scream again. "U and A people! U and A!!" I screamed. We flew in the direction we heard the horrified scream. We were half way across the clearing when the enormous house came into view. And something unexcepted.

We saw a bunch of Flyboys. You might say "That isn't so unexcepted?" WELL NO FREAKING DUH!!!! Cause the unexcepted thing was, they were all circling something. They were circling something that looked like a human, harmless, perfectly normal looking girl. Now my eyes were popping out of my eye sockets. How low can Itex get? Don't answer that.

Now that we were closer we could see one of the Flyboys with a knife. And stabbing the girl with it. HE WAS FREAKING STABBING THE HARMLESS GIRL WITH A FREAKING KNIFE!!!!!!! A KNIFE!!!!!!!!! That triggerd something in me because I found myself fighting the Flyboys without telling the Flock. But when I turned around the Flock was helping me.

The fight was over soon with me doing a roundhouse kick on of the last Flyboys.I then turned around to see if everybody was alright. Actually we took the Flyboys by surprise so we had the upper hand. No one was hurt except for the girl. The GIRL!!! She was gone.

"MAX!!! BEHINDED YOU!!!" I heard someone scream. But when I turned around, I was encountered by a.... Well an unconcisus Flyboy. Right in front of me was the girl in a fighting stance. Did she just take that Flyboy?!?!?! Yes. Yes she did. This, my friend, impressed me.

She then started swaying and she was walking towards me. The Flock was by my side in an instant. Fang on my right, Iggy on my left, Gazzy next too him, Angel next to Gazzy, and Nudge next to Fang. When she was a foot away from me she stopped. She was about to say something, but she collasped. Iggy caught her with perfect aim. He kneeled so she could lay on the ground. Her head was rested on his lap.

" Thank you." She said in a vioce, that was sweet and soft and which made Iggy blush a bit.

" No problem." He answered. Then out of the blue, Angel started to, well giggle.

* * *

IGGY'S P.O.V

We were all lined up by Max now. The girl was swaying a bit. How can I tell, you say? Well even though I'm blind doesn't mean I can't hear.

ANYWAY, she was close by us now. She was about to say something but then I heard about to fall. So I caught her just in time. Hey! What do know? The blind bird kid is good.

I layed her on the floor with her head in my lap. She was really soft and gentle, and really delicate. I so wanted to SEE her.

"Thank you" she said in an angelic vioce that it made me blush a bit.

"No problem" I said. Then I could sence that her eyes fluttered shut. Then outa no where, Angel giggled. I felt a rush of wind towards her which meat everyone turned their hands to her. I was kinda busy stroking the girls hair, to really care..... WHAT!?!?!?! I felt some kind of a connection with her.

Max asked " Whats so funny, Sweetie?"

Angel replied " The thought the girl had before the she past out. Hehehe." She giggled again, which made me curious.

" What did she think, Angel?" I asked, wondering the answer.

" Well, Iggy," she started," it was kinda about ."

"WHAT?!?!? WHAT 'BOUT ME?!?!?!"

"Oh calm down Ig. It's nothing bad."

"Then what did she think Angel?" By now I was dying to know the answer. Oh by the way if you wre wondering, the girl still had her head on my lap. She was breathing evenly. And what was really wierd is that her heart beat was as fast as the Flock's.

"Well Iggy, she was thinking about......."

"What! What was she thinking about? Please tell me Angel and don't keep me guess."

"Shish Ig. Why do you wanna know so bad?"Maxed asked.

"Cause he thinks the girl is cute." Fang answered for her.

"OH! Ahhhh.... well I guess... she is? I DON'T KNOW!?!?!?! Fang you tell him if she is or not. You're the guy."

"Well man she's more then cute. That's all I can say in front of the Flock. I'll tell you later. K buddy?"

" Yeah sure." I said. " Well Angel what did she think of me?"

" Hehehehehe. She thought you were cute." I think I blushed but couldn't be sure." Well those weren't her real words. Actually she said 'Man is this guy so freaking SEXY!' And how gentle you touched her." Okay I wasn't so sure if I blushed before, but I did now.

Now she was started to move. She got up into a sitting position. "Hi. Um... How's it going?"She said. Man, I so needed to know her name.

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V

The girl started to move now. And to answer Iggy's question from before, the girl was HOT!!! But in a way, I didn't really like her like that. There was some sort of connection I had with her. Besides I loved Max. And only Max. Now the girl was in a sitting position. "Hi. Um... How's it going?" She said with a weak smile.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

"Hi. Um.... How's it going?" This girl said with a weak smile.

"Hey." I said. " How's your head?" Fang gave me 'Are you serious?' look. And well I didn't know why I was being so nice. But for some odd reason, I felt like I knew her for some reason. Like I had some type of connection with her. It was like I could tell her all my secrets. Like we could be my friends.

"Um.... It's good. But i should tell you. I've been better." And again Angel giggled. Along with Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy. And I actually smiled.

_Well Max, I guess you saw what I needed you to see. Know I need you to get to know her. I need you to help her._

_Is this what you wanted me to come here. To help this girl. Well okay. My work here is done. Vamos. Let's hit the sky._

_Not so fast Max. You need to get to know her. And help her with her family problems._

_What? _This Vioce keeps giving me happy surprises. Note the sarcasm. _What does her family problems have to do with me? Why do I have to get to know her? Damnit Viocce give me some answers!!!!!!!!!!!_

_This girl is a part of the Big Picture._

_Okay. Fine. Whatever. How do I get to know her._

_By playing with her of course. Playing is the best way to learn. Remember?_

"Um... So...." Iggy broke the silence." Whats your name?" Thank you Ig. A useful question

"Oh! Sorry. Um... I kinda for-...." she shook her head. I guess to stop from sounding stupid. "My name is Alexandra. You could call me Alex though."

"Okay then, Alex, where do live? So you know you could go change. And well change. And maybe bandage your wounds." You know, whenthe Flyboys wre stabbing her. Wait! Why were they stabbing her.

" Yeah, actually I live here. Hehehe." She laughd a weak laugh. She also pointed to the white house that had the inground pool and the trampoline.

" Hey Ig, be a gentleman and help her up." Hey if he like her, I was doing him a favor. Like the angel that I am.

"Okay!" He stood up and held out his hand to Alex. " Madame?"

She laughed a little and took his hand. " Thank you, kind sir."Now Iggyhad her arm around his shoulders and his arm was around her lower waist. Though she didn't mind.

"Kind, sir? HA!" Said Gazzy and me at the same time. She laughed even louder. Everone started laughing now. Iggy turned a dark pink. He's been blushing a lot lately. He was either blushing because of the comment we said or the sound of her laugh, or even both.

" Okay Alex, show us the way. And while we're taking care of your wounds for ya, you could tell us why you were attacked by Flyboys." That made her stop laughing. Well, it made everyone stop laughing. HA!!!! And you thouht I forgot. Maximum Ride never forgets.


	5. The reason I was attacked by Flybos was,

**Okay** **thank you to the people that reviewed. Special thanks to jaz719 and daldal1. But I have to say that I'm kind of grounded for the weekend. So I'm, kind of risking my but to write this. Well anyway I might not write in a couple of days. But I'll write as soon as I can. So on to um........ what chapter.........uh ............oh yeah chapter 5. ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

MAX'S P.O.V

_"Okay!" He stood up and held out his hand to Alex. " Madame?"_

_She laughed a little and took his hand. " Thank you, kind sir."Now Iggy had her arm around his shoulders and his arm was around her lower waist. Though she didn't mind._

_"Kind, sir? HA!" Said Gazzy and me at the same time. She laughed even louder. Everyone started laughing now. Iggy turned a dark pink. He's been blushing a lot lately. He was either blushing because of the comment we said or the sound of her laugh, or even both._

_" Okay Alex, show us the way. And while we're taking care of your wounds for ya, you could tell us why you were attacked by Flyboys." That made her stop laughing. Well, it made everyone stop laughing. HA!!!! And you thouht I forgot. Maximum Ride never forgets._

We were walking around the pool now. And well Alex looked kind of..... fine. It looked like she could walk fine now but didn't want to let go of Iggy. They kind looked cute together.

She had olived toned skinned. Her hair was jet blackand really straight, like Fang's. Deep brown eye's, like Fang's. And her nose looked a lot like Fang's too. It was creepy. It was like she could be his sister. Though, Alex was as tall as tall as me, she didn't have the same lips as Fang. Her lips wre actually full and and dark pink that kinda turned into a light red. But I wonder what she was like inside. Right now I know that she can show more expression then Fang. But can hide what she's really thinking.

" Uh.... Thanks" she blushed as she let go of Iggy to open the glass door of the house." Um.... uh ...... I'll be right back. I'll just go get the bandage out of the bathroom. " There was a long hallway we wre walking in. She was leading us to this... I think it was a living room. It looked really homie. It had a nice flat screen TV, and a huge fireplace.

* * *

Alex was back and she brought bandages with her. But now she was wearing black skinny jeans and black converses, and a gray shirt with an awesome hair was in some kind of an un-finished ponytail with her bangs covering some of her eye. Man, she did look like Fang! It was really, really, REALLY, creepy. It had black wings on the back, and it might have had some red. I wasn't sure. She turned arounded to quickly.

She was sitting on the couch now, she had her shirt up so theat she can bandage them. But Iggy would let her. I don't know how he knew, it could have been his powerful hearing, but he knew. "Uh.... Thanks again. You're really sweet." Man did this girl know how to make Iggy blush like crazy. It was hilarious. " I didn't catch you're name from before. What is it?"

Before I could make up a name for Iggy, he blurted out "Iggy." He smacked his forehead for his mistake, or that he thought his name was stupid.

" Really. That's a cool name. Really I do. I'm not trying to suck up or anything. It's unique, you know. And I think being unique is awesome."

" Thanks. I think your unique too."

" Got that _right_." I muttered under my breath. What? The girl was attacked by freaking FLYBOYS! And you don't think that's unique. Wow? What is wrong with you? " So anyway Alex, why were you attacked by Flyboys?" I said much louder. By now Iggy was finished bandaging Alex. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge were sitting on the other couch that was in the room. While Fang and I were by the walls so nothing can get in... or get out. Just in case.

" Well actually, it's kind of a long story. So lets say I have.... family problems an-"

"What does that have to do with Flybo-" I tried to interupt.

" I'm not done, I said it was going to be along story. Anyway, my so called father...." So she continued her story. Her father was a white coat back in the day. That was until he found out that they made his first born into a mutant. He let slide and I thought it was cruel that he did. So her father tried again. So thats how she came to be. But then, they some how injected her. She said she would show us later what she was. She didn't let us talk so we gave up until the story was finished.

* * *

She really didn't know are old her mother was. Only that she was in her teens when she had her and her brother. Well actually, she couldn't see her mother. Since she was a mutant, her father kept her a secret from her. And she didn't know her mother at all. All she knew that her mother could be anyone.

Alex's father used to work in the School in California where her brother was. But he was transfered to New Jersey before he found out that his other baby was also a mutant. They told him that he could test her as well as he pleased. Her father as furious. But did run test on her. That was the only way to pay his bills. That and her mother's job.

Although she was an experiment, she was tearted like a "spoiled brat." Those were her words not mine. So don't say I judge a person without knowing them. She had like her own house underneath this one but can roam around when her mom was not here. Which is like always. Her mom was a work-a-ahlich.

She goes to normal school. Even though she was as smart as any white coat at the House as she called it.( her House, was our School.) Her father, Nick, said even though she is a mutant she was still his daughter. So he did everything he could so she could have a normal life. But sometimes he went to far with the tests. Alex said she didn't want to talk about it. To many bad nightmares she said.

* * *

Now she walked was to the backyard to see her... Whaever was so special about her. What really surprised me that she didn't ask for all our names.

Alex stood by the pool. Waiting for us to stand in a line to see her. And what happened next was........

Alex now stood in front of us with...... with ...........with ......WINGS!!!! But how could we not notice that.

" OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!! OH MY GOD !!!!!!!!!! Alex you have WINGS. OH MY GOD!!! BUT HOW DID WE NOT NOTIC-? HOW DID YOU HID-? THIS IS SO AMAZING. CAN YOU FLY LIKE US?!?!? OH!!!!! SO THATS WHY FLYBOYS WERE ATTACKING YOU!!!!!!!!!! YOU WRE TRYING TO RUN AWAY WEREN'T YOU!!!!!!! OH MAYBE YOU COULD COME WITH US!!!!!!! THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME!!!!!!!!!"

" Wow, Nudge calm down. You pretty much got it all."

I was still to shock to realize that Alex just called Nudge by her name. But I got a GOOD excuse. Alex had black wings. And I think I saw a bit blue it them. But there was a good line of grey in them on the bottom.

Alex then flapped her wings and was flying in the air and was back on the ground. The thing that got me out of shock was Fang.

" How did you know her name?" He said with a face that _**I **_knew was surprised. Unlike the rest, who thought he ws as calm as ever. Boy were they wrong.

"Well Fang," Alex said in a sweet calming vioce," We have a lot to know about one another. I think we should really give eachother proper introductions."


	6. Proper Intro's

**Okay thanks who reviewed and to the people that really like the story and put it on their story alert. It makes me ( I don't know about other people ) happy. Well to the people who were waiting, here's the next chapter. ENJOY!!!!! (sorry its not much, i had school and work u know)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

MAX'S P.O.V

Alex then flapped her wings and was flying in the air and was back on the ground. The thing that got me out of shock was Fang.

" How did you know her name?" He said with a face that _**I **_knew was surprised. Unlike the rest, who thought he was as calm as ever. Boy were they wrong.

"Well Fang," Alex said in a sweet calming voice," We have a lot to know about one another. I think we should really give each other proper introductions."

" You got that right!! DUDE you have freaking WINGS!!!!! FOR THE MOTHER OF-" I said. I was angry like ( insert curse word of choice ). Not at her, but at me, for not noticing her wings. I wonder how she hid them. Especially from Iggy. He_ was _the one who bandaged her. And Iggy's sense of touch is _way_ stronger than any of ours.

" Well um..... you can ..... um...." see was looking all around her. Like she was searching for a place for us to sit in. Alex's gaze stopped on the pool. " Oh ... I guess we can either go inside, or just dip our feet in the pool? Is that okay with you Max?" How did she do that? It was .... freaky.

" How did-? How do you-? Ugh." I looked over at Fang but he couldn't keep his eyes off Alex. That so ticked me off for some reason. Right then and there I wanted to take off and never come back. But if I did I knew that the Voice would never shut up about it. And then Angel and Nudge gave me the Bambi eyes. So of course I couldn't refuse. So I nodded my head. Damn Bambi eyes.

Now everyone was taking their shoes off. We were near the corner of the pool. The flock sat on the side with me. From oldest to youngest. While Alex sat on the corner. For some odd reason I felt that I really could trust Alex. That this wasn't a trap or set up. And well I wasn't, and I'll only say this once in my whole life, I wasn't jealous at her for Fang looking at her. I was blaming it _**all **_on Fang. Oh, when this is done, he's getting a taste of his own medicine. I was soo giving him the silent treatment later.

" Well okay. So you want proper intros, right?" She nodded. " Well I'm Max. But you probably know that already. And how do you, if I may ask, know that?"

" Hehe. In time Max. In time. Well can you tell me a little about yourself. Like do you have powers, or how old you are, things like that." Oh god! Alex just sounded like the Voice for a minute. But I guess she can be patient. I mean she is talk to me. And Maximum Ride is a very stubborn person, if you haven't notice.

I gave out a sigh and replied " I'm Max and I'm the Flock leader. I'm 14 years old, I think? I ...." I was about to tell her that I could go at super sonic speed but hey you can never trust a person within hours. Even though I could feel I could trust doesn't her, mean I will right away.

So I went with, " I am also stubborn. So if want to see me in anything girly, don't even bother. I won't put it on. And if you do, that would be a miracle. And I would kill if you did. Just letting you know." I nodded to Fang so he can go. He understood so he continued. I bet with a one word response.

He nodded his head and said " Fang." That's all he said. Know, what did I tell you . I know him to well. I rolled my eyes at him. Then sighed. I opened my mouth to tell a little more about Fang, but cut off. AGAIN! That's, how many in, one day. This girl got nerve I'll tell you that. And as stubborn as me. And we all know how I can get.

"So your name is Fang." She _started. _She wasn't done yet. " Your fourteen. You love black. You don't show any expression. But only _few _can tell what you're feeling. Like now. You're thinking ' She's such a know it at all. And she thinks she actually knows me? Yeah, in her wildest daydreams.' And know you're wondering ' I wonder if Max thinks this girl is a complete nut job.' No, I'm not. Thank you. I pay **very** close attention. And learn very quickly."

WOW!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!! I seriously think I'll get along with this girl. Cause first of all, Alex just told Fang off. Second of all she was right. Third of all she just told Fang off! A very bold move. OH GOD!! I was trying so hard not to laugh, but couldn't help it. After I burst out laughing, the whole Flock did. Well minus Fang. He just rolled his eyes and looked away, pis- oh sorry language. He looked away _mad. _Really mad.

Well the proper instructions continued. And now it was Alex's turn. But let me tell you: You should have the sweet smile on her face when it was Iggy's turn. And Nudge, being Nudge, it was hard to shut her up. As usual. Though Alex was okay with it. She even said it was cute. HA!! Wait until she hear's it all the time.

" Okay my name is Alex. I'm fourteen. I was born on December 14. I'm younger than Max, Fang , and Iggy. I have a less messed up life then the flock. I have a power that can make other powers stop. Like I can stop Angel from mind reading. But won't of course." Man, this is a very long intro. "While using my power, my eyes turn green. I know a lot about you guys cause of Fang's blog. Which you can borrow my computer to update if you want, Fang? And because , well my dad says's he doesn't keep any secrets from me. And whatever is his is mine. So I took a look on Itex's files about you. The files only show what you can do. Everything on the files are on you, and only you. So I don't know who your parents are. Sorry. That's pretty much it." She took a long breath for saying holding the sentence for quite a while. So that's how she knew us. FINALLY! An answer that I don't need to dig around for. If she's telling the truth.

_Don't worry Max. She's telling the truth. You can trust me._ Angel popped out of no where.

_Thanks sweetie. And you're right. I do trust you. _I replied.

Suddenly I heard the back door open and everyone turned their heads to see who it was. Out came a.....


	7. Making Dinner

**Okay here's a new chapter. I hope that to anyone who's reading enjoys. And thanks to the people who reviewed. The reviews really made me happy, for something that went in my life really ticked me off. Well enough about my stupid life, hope you enjoy reading.**

**

* * *

  
**

MAX'S P.O.V

" Okay my name is Alex. I'm fourteen. I was born on December 14. I'm younger than Max, Fang , and Iggy. I have a less messed up life then the flock. I have a power that can make other powers stop. Like I can stop Angel from mind reading. But won't of course." Man, this is a very long intro. "While using my power, my eyes turn green. I know a lot about you guys cause of Fang's blog. Which you can borrow my computer to update if you want, Fang? And because , well my dad say's he doesn't keep any secrets from me. And whatever is his is mine. So I took a look on Itex's files about you. The files only show what you can do. Everything on the files are on you, and only you. So I don't know who your parents are. Sorry. That's pretty much it." She took a long breath for saying holding the sentence for quite a while. So that's how she knew us. FINALLY! An answer that I don't need to dig around for. If she's telling the truth.

_Don't worry Max. She's telling the truth. You can trust me._Angel popped out of no where.

_Thanks sweetie. And you're right. I do trust you._I replied.

Suddenly I heard the back door open and everyone turned their heads to see who it was. Out came a.....

An old looking man. Not that old but like in his early 30's. He had lighter color hair then Alex. and about around Fang's height or mine. Somewhere in the middle.

Alex's eye's went wide. I'm guessing this a very bad time to be here. I was about to say U and A, but got interupted by the Voice.

_No Max. Stay. You need to stay to help her. You will stay for a long time. Stay._ The Voice said.

_I was going to come back. God._ No I wasn't. _And I'm not a dog thank you. I'm part bird. Get that straight. What now? Can you see the furture now too?_ I replied sharply.

" Hi, Dad...... What are you doing here?" Alex said. WOW!! This guy was her dad. No..... He didn't look like a white coat. He looked like a ........... well like a freaking dad. He looked quite shocked.

He was looking at the Flock and their wings. But mostly at Fang and Alex. Weird. He was looking at Fang like a lost treasure. Then he regained his voice.

" Hello. I'm Nick. Alex's father. Um... " he turned to Alex," Young lady, for now all I'm saying is, if you try to run away again, your going to be in major trouble." Even though this was a threat, it seemed what a real dad would say. " Would you like to come inside and eat. _Alex _here will cook for us. She is a great cook." He looked at his daughter with pride. But anyone could tell it was punishment for trying to run away.

" I'm not getting help , am I?" Alex said. Her only response was a smile from her dad. But I couldn't help to think she would poisin us or something.

So I said along with Iggy " Ig/ I could help her. He's/ I'm a great cook." The only reason Iggy just said that was because he could spend alone time with her. I, on the hand, just didn't want to get drugged.

We all went inside and Alex and her father showed us the dinning room where we would be eating. Then we were lead to the family or living room once again. Alex's dad went to his study. I didn't know how long we'd been there. It was around 5:30 now. Wow, time goes by fast when your in shock.

Before Ig and Alex went to the kitchen, Alex went to go get her laptop for Fang. " Here," she handed it to Fang. It was a black apple. With grey on it. I guess her favorite colors were black and grey. " You can update your blog if you want. Oh, and here Gazzy." She handed Gazzy a black i-pod. " Sorry if you don't like the music. It was my old one. And this pink one, god I hate pink, is my friends Kiko. She moved and left it with me to remember her. Angle and Nudge, you can use." Now Nudge went babblimg about 'thank you' and 'omg how can you hate pink. Thanks this is so awesome.' And I'm sparing you the details.

" Yeah, thanks", said the entire Flock minus Iggy. He looked like he was losing his patience. Hey, it's not our fault.

"Sorry Max I didn't know what to get you so you won't be board. You could share the laptop with Fang." Then she walked out of the room. Oh I didn't need the laptop to entertain me.

* * *

FANG P.O.V

Max had that evil grin on her face when Iggy and Alex left the room. I understood her expression, immedeatly."What?!" She said when I was looking at her. Oh yeah. I just had to update my blog and I was good. Wasn't to long to update cause I was being lazy.

Then out of no where Max was by my course I barely reacted. That annoyed her. Which made me smile in the inside. " So you in? Or not?" She asked.

" You know I am." For sme some reason, Alex got on my nerves but I still wanted to fight with her. Just to annoy her. But if I did that, Max would get pissed off. And she won't talk with me for a long time. Don't want that happening again. I promised I would never leave Max. Never.

At least I would get to bond with her tonight. By spying on Iggy. And Let me tell you. We saw and heard all of it. Even the part about Max. She blushed hard.

* * *

IGGY' S P.O.V

Alex was finally done passing out stuff fot the guys so they wouldn't get bored while we cooked. She held my hand and led me to the kitchen. She opened the door and let go of my hand, which I was kinda sad that she did, then said " You can um feel your way around. I'll get started. Just be careful with the island in the middle. The fridge is on the right side of the door. Stove is west of the island. The food is already on the counter for us. So lets get started."

I think I really like this girl. She treated me like a normal person even with my blindness. How much I wanted to see her. All I knew was that her hair was jet black and silky. And her skin was soft.

" Hey Ig? Can you start the spagetti. I'll start with the chicken. Don't forget to wash yor hands. The sink is on the island."

So I walked over to the island, then heard the water running so I knew where to go." Is that good?"

" Yeah. Thanks. You know you're like the only on that actually treats me like a normal person. Well we're not normal but you know what I mean right?" I finished washing my hands and headed for the stove.

" Yeah. I know what you mean? And thanks. For like including me. You're not treating me like a stranger. Um there's eight boxes of spagetti and three pots." I grabbed the three pots and put water in them. Then put them on the stove to boil.

"Hey, is it okay if I put some music on?"

"Yeah." God I sounded like an idiot saying 'Yeah' over and over again. " What type of music you listen to?"

" Well uh.... hold on. Let me get my i-pod out. Yeah, I know I got a lot of i-pods. Actually I got enough for everyone in the Flock. Hey, I know this is a very odd question and all, but do you think Max would let me be apart of the Flock? I just don't know where they are."

Wow! Random question? " Um well only time will let us know. But I think she likes you. She usually gets pissed when Fang looks at girls. But this time she was cool with it." Then I heard a low shuffling at the door but let it go. I didn't want to mess up my chance with Alex. I was a bit sad that she might like Fang though.

" EWW!! Sorry. Don't like Fang like that. Dude it's soo obvious they love each other. Fang and Max. Even I noticed. But then I don't count." She laughed like an angel. Like an angel that came to get me from this stupid hell. And the way she sang, was like a bird. Ha! get it?!? But no really. Her singing was increidable.

" 'Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somwhere in the sands of time.' Oh sorry. I kinda like to sing to the songs."

"Who sings this? I like it." Now I know what you're thinking: That he doesn't like ti. He's just trying to get the girl. But no I really liked it seriously. I was bobbing my head to the beat.

" It's Three Doors Down. The song is called ' Superman Kryptonite." By now I put the spagetti in the pot and helping Alex with chicken.

" So what are we making?" I asked. Cause I had no idea wat she was cooking. Though, it did smell good.

" It's actually spagetti with chicken. With a sauce. I did the sauce alredy so we're good. It's a spanish dish. My Dad's espanich. I come from El Salvador. But I'm half english with my Mom, I think. I seriously don't know a lot about her. It's sad."

" Yeah, well my parents, well they wanted to make money off of me. But oh well. It doesn't matter."

" At least you got a family right? You got the Flock."

" Yeah, I do. Thanks."

" For what?"

" A lot." Then I heard an awww by the door. If that was Max and Fang, I am sooo going to kill...... Fang. Max can hear all she wants. As long she doesn't hurt me." Hey do you hear something?" I asked.

Thats when Alex came to my ear and whispered, " Fang and Max are spying on us. You wanna give them a show?"

" Sure, why not?" Just then she spilled the cooking oil.

" Shit! That was not a part of my plan. I swear. Really." I nodded my head. I trusted her. I didn't want anything to happen to her. She, I guess tripped on the oil and took me down with her. Then suddenly I could she her. She was gorgous. THANK YOU GOD!!!!! If there is one. I was on top of her. And I was staring into those deep chocolate-brown eyes of hers.

Bet you, that you wanna know how I can see her right? Well she has very white floors. And just then some guy sang ' I'm yours' off her i-pod. Best moment of my life. Cause we were both smiling like idiots.

Best moment of my life until Max fall into the kitchen laughing. With Fang chukling on top of her. Damn those two love birds. HA! You get it. Their in love and there're part birds! HAHA!!!


	8. Getting Ready

**Okay thanks to all who reviewed. Special thanks to snowflower395 and jaz719 and randomrayxx3. Thanks for following the story and reviewing. And sorry I haven't updated in a while. Eighth grade sucks. Too much work man. Anyways... ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

  
**

IGGY'S P.O.V

" Shit! That was not a part of my plan. I swear. Really." I nodded my head. I trusted her. I didn't want anything to happen to her. She, I guess tripped on the oil and took me down with her. Then suddenly I could see her. She was gorgous. THANK YOU GOD!!!!! If there is one. I was on top of her. And I was staring into those deep chocolate-brown eyes of hers.

Bet you, that you wanna know how I can see her right? Well she has very white floors. And just then some guy sang ' I'm yours' off her i-pod. Best moment of my life. Cause we were both smiling like idiots.

Best moment of my life until Max fall into the kitchen laughing. With Fang chukling on top of her. Damn those two love birds. HA! You get it. Their in love and there're part birds! HAHA!!!

" Well, Iggy I guess we're not the only ones having a beautiful moment. Looks like Fang is having a great time on top of Max. She's letting him too." Alex spoke up. Right now I was on top off Alex with my hands on each aside of her head. The floor was holding myself up not her face, for the slow mows out there. While Fang and Max were in the same position.

They stopped laughing. And started giving glares at her. I was amazed. Cause she didn't seem scared. Even though she should be. " What it's a compliment." She shrugged her shoulders. "Aren't you two going out. I mean I've read Fang blog, and if you read.. between .. the .. lines...?"

" Um.. actually Alex, their not." I said. I knew this was the beging of her plan and was following her lead. I got off of her. Fang did the same with Max. But reluctant to do so.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

"OH! Sorry. I just thought... and you guys make a cute couple. Sorry." I felt myself flush a bit. Thank god no one noticed. Well that's what I thought until Alex raised one of her eyebrows at me. DAMN IT! But in a way I felt it was right to let her know my problem with Fang. Since I can't talk about Fang, with Fang? Then I noticed the song that was playing. I actually liked it.

" Hey, what's the name of this song?" Said Fang, Ig,and me all at the same time. Guess they wre thinking the same thing.

" It's called 'When I get Home you're so Dead.' By MayDay Parade. Actually have tickets to their concer- OH ****! That's today. And I have... YES! I do have enough." I'm guessing she was talking to herself. OKAY!

" Hey, you guys said you like this song right?" The three nodded our heads. " Then do you wanna go to their concert. PLEASE! I bought tickets for my friends but they already got their tickets and I got extra. I'm gonna be alone cause the seats are like not even close toghter. And I got seats on the first . PLEASE COME!"

Wow she's like Nudge except when she talks she has a reason." Sure! I'll go. Come on Fang. It can't be that bad. It could be like a date. Come on. You know you wanna go." Give you one guess who said that. Iggy? Yeah. What happened next surprised me.

" Yeah. It could be a double date. I could go with Iggy. Fang with Max. Get to know eachother more." The thought of me and Fang going on a date was well, weird. But I wanted to happen. It's like this girl is trying to help me, with Fang. And now the next thing shocked me. And made my stomach fill with butterflies.

" Sure. That'll be cool." That my friend is NOT a one word answer. Then Fang looked at me to see it was final. I wanted to go, but I really didn't want to. So I made up an excuse quick.

" What about the kids? They can't come to. Can they?" Now Alex was fixing the meal, that smelled about done. And man it smelled good.

" Um well they can stay where I live. Down stairs. No one can come in unless I say they can get out if they want. And they can get out eaisly. Trust me. They can do a lot down stairs. And the only one that you should really be worried about is Gazzy. But if you want to stay with them, then Iggy, Fang and I can go. " Fang's brow raised. And his expression read ' Man can this girl plan and get her way.'

I wasn't going to let her go alone Iggy and Fang alone. Even though they can take her, I wasn't going to let her go with Fang. Not that I care! Please. Who me? Nah. I wouldn't care.... Oh just shut up!

"NO! I mean ... I'll go. Thanks."

I walked out of the kitchen but as I was walking out I heard Alex yell " _We're _gonna be changing soon Max. Just to let you know. I got some awesome clothes that would make the boys stare! And no! There're not girly." I stopped right in my tracks. I didn't know how to feel. Either to feel angry or angry like I'm going to rip her head off. Just to make everything a lot better, I heard Fnag and Iggy burst out laughing. I turned around to go slap them but when I got there....

" Hey!" Iggy yelled " Whats wrong with you?!" Fang said. Alex had just slapped them both for laughing at me. Lukily they didn't see me so I hid behind the door. Just to see what else would happen.

" You guys shouldn't be laughing. Cause Max is really pretty. And you don't need to hear that from me. Shut up Iggy. Even though you haven't seen her, Fang here doesn't want to describe her for some reasons to you." Fang chukkled and Iggy knew she was right. It made me blush a bit.

" And YOU! You shouldn't be laughing. You're the one thats gonna be staring at her when she's done getting ready. And besides she is your date." Alex gave Fang a face that said ' Say one more word, and I will crush you.' Weird. I can read her face just as well as I can read Fangs'. Right now his face says 'I want to kill you so much right now.'

" DINNER'S READY!!!" Then everyone ran to the Dinning room. I was grateful that she stood up for me. And I was okay with staying here. I wonder if she would let us stay?

I was surprised that everyone was having fun here. Including Fang. That's really rare. And I mean RARE. Although he didn't show it. Of course.

And the kids were fine with us going to this concert with Alex. Probably because they knew we could take her. Or, you should have seen the look on Angels face when she heard Fang was going to be my date. That's all I need to say. So Angel and Nudge were on their best behavior, while they woul keep Gazzy in check.

Everyone was eating now. Except Nick, Alex's dad. He said he was busy with some work. Well whatever. Iggy and Alex were flirting, Angel and Nudge talking about... whatever what they were talking about. Gazzy well he was talking to Alex and Iggy. Not flirting! But Alex was trying to include him. She's really nice if you come to think of it. Fang just chugging down his food. Guessed he really liked it. Cause I never seen him eat like that.

" Hey, Alex? I was wondering if we could stay here for a while? Only if it's okay with you?" I spoke up now.

Everyone was astoinished. Well, except Fang . He read me like a book and probably knew what I was going to do. NAH. Cause I didn't know what I was doing. But then again everyone loved it here. The Vioce was never wrong before. And _it _gets a big head about it, I won't listen to _it_ anymore.

Alex was smiling sweetly. At the same time like a freaking idiot. But then again, everyone loves Max. I mean if they didn't they wouldn't send freaking Flyboys at me. DUH! EVERYONE knows that. Notice the sarcasm.

" Hey sure Max. You can stay as long as you want. The girls can stay with me in my room. While the boys stay in the guess room down stairs. Where I live. And don't worry about my Dad. He won't mind. He wouldn't say no to his little angel. With BLACK wings. If he does... well let's just say, he'll get get scared. out of his mind." She said.

Like I said. She's just like Nudge. Except she has something important to say. We'll have to work on that. Now I was done with my food. Just like everyone else. Then out of no where, Alex comes and collects the plates and forks, things like that.. Then hands it to a Flyboy. A FLYBOY!!! What the hell is going on.

Then she sends us into the kitchen. Pushes us in a gigantic pantry. Pushes a random button behind the food, and aa elevator opens. Guess she wasn't kidding about the whole hiding from mom thing. Gosh.

We're in the, very large elevator, huh guess she doesn't like close spaces like us. Now in in her... the place she lives in.

She pushed us out and said " Me and Max won't be long. You can watch TV if you want. Or you know, anything you want. Just don't come in to the room me and Max will be in. K? K." With this she took my hand and leaded me to her ... room? Yeah her room.

The place where she lived ( I seriously don't know what to call it .) From what I saw her house was mostly white. With a little yellow and blue. It looked homie. Then we came into her room.

It had grey walls, with a black ceilings. Her favorite colors. If you haven't notice. But it had some type of pattern on the walls that were blue and gold. Guess she liked dark colrs. With a hint of light. She had a flat screen that was on the left side of the room when you walked in. A book case on the far side filled with CD's and DVD's and books. Not like math geek books. Like Harry Potter, Twilight, and stuff of romance I guess. On the far corner was a bunch if instruments. Like drums, gutairs, and a keyboard. Then there was a table stand near the instruments and a bed. A big one if I might add. Damn!

Now we were in her bathroom. Blue and really clean. Don't want to go on the details. There was make-up though. Alot of make-up. But it wasn't open. None if it was. Hmp. Guess it was her friends. Or like presents or something. Don't know. Don't care.

Alex caught me looking at the make-up and said " They're mine. But I don't use. Cause I feel fake when I wear it. And I feel to girly." I just nodded my head. " Um so you can sit here. I use the chair when my frends are here. They love me to give them make overs." She took out a chair fro the closet that was near the shower. I sat, and lokked around. The chair could spin so I was getting dizzy soon enough.

When I stopped, Alex had something different on. She had different black skinnies. A red shirt that was a short v-cut and the sleves reached to the elbow and a black sweater and red converses. She had her hair down and it framed her face. Then she said those dreadful words. " Now, it's your turn."

I just let her do anything to me. But first she had to dress me. So I did. I didn't look at the clothes. Then I felt Alex put flats on my feet. Well at least she didn't force me to wear a dress or anything. Then she went on to my hair. Then I felt her put eye-liner on me. HEY!!! I THOUGHT NO MAKE-UP!!!!!

" What- are- you- doing! I thought no make-up!"

" Sorry. Well I thought you'd look hot in eye-liner. And I am trying to make Fang stare at you. And well... thats not so hard. Cause I see you guys and like you stare at one another, when the other doesn't notice." I blushed at this. I was about to say something when Alex said " Is it okay if I put music on?"

" Yeah, sure." Then she put on the band Mayday Parade. The band we were suppose to watch.

" Hey if you don't mind saying... What's up with you and Fang?" WOW! RANDOM ASS QUESTION? The thing is I answered. Guess I really wanted to talk about it. So I told that I love him. And it felt really great to say it out loud. It was like I knew her in all my life. She was the first person I admitted it to. Well secconed, cause I kinda admitted to myself when Fang kissed me on the dock. I told her about that to. It did feel good to say it out loud. Like weight off my shoulders.

Of course we didn't leave the subject on me. I turned the subject so we would be talking about her. She knew what I was doing and went with the flow. God I hate when the Vioce is right. I found out she can play the guitar , drums, and keyboard/paino. Ence the intsuments in her room. She loves music. She can't live without. Her favorite colors are black and grey. AH! I was right! Once again. And she so hates this girl named Melisa. Alex says she is so slutty and a two faced- female dog.

And well, I felt like I actually belonged. I felt normal. Minus the wings. And durng the whole processes, we were laughing. I, the great Maximum Ride was laughing. Not giggling. Eew no! But laughing like a normal teen. Then she was done. Finally!

Alex didn't let me look at myself in the mirror. But when I walked out of Alex's room, everyone was staring. Well except Iggy.

"OMG! Max, you look like....Max." Well no duh I look like Max. There's a reason for that. " Well no duh you look like Max. Cause you are Max. HEHE!! Well you look SO pretty! EEK!! You look so natrual. But really pretty too!! Except you have eyebluh-" Thank you Gazzy for shutting up Nudge. I mean I love her and all. But she could shut up once in a while.

And Fang wouldn't stop starring. And gave me an up and down. I do not get that often. Especially from him. Man, now I really wish what I looked like.

_Hey Max? You look really cute. _Angel said mentally in my head.

_Thanks sweetie. But I kinda feel weird. Cause you know... Fang just gave me an up an-... he's staring a lot. _Don't want a six-year-old knowing what a an up and down is.

_Well I know I shouldn't but I can't help it if the person is screaming it out loud. Fang thinks you're hot and sexy. And that Alex was right and he hate's that he lost the bet with Iggy. OOPS!!!!!!_

_**" WHAT!!"**_ I AM SO GOING TO KILL THEM!!!

" Um I think we should go now. Cause you know, so she could Fang and Iggy outside." How the HELL does she know that. I gave her a questionly look. " What? I was there when they made the bet. But they didn't know that I over heard. I just wanted the pleasure to be right." Then she gave Fang a "Told You So " smile. Then he looked away.

" Well lets go already!" Fang said with a bit of embarresment in his vioce.

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V

DAMN! Did Max look HOT! No wait. She looked SEXY! NO! She looked sexy AND hot. She was wearing blue skinnies with a white spagetti-strap shirt. But had a black sweater to cover her wings and black flats. MAN! Did I tell you that everything looked tight on her. Well it did. And, Alex was right. I couldn't stop staring. Right there and then I just wanted to-

_**"WHAT!!" **_ Oh shit! Max is pissed. Not a good sign. Please don't let her know about the bet.

" Um I think we should go now. Cause you know, so she could Fang and Iggy outside." Alex said. Max gave her a look that said ' How the hell do you know that?' " What? I was there when they made the bet. But they didn't know that I over heard. I just wanted the pleasure to be right." Then she gave me a "Told You So " smile. Then I looked away. Knowing that she was right.

" Well lets go already!" I said. I just wanted to leave already. Get this night over with. And maybe kiss Max again. Even though she'll run away. Again. What! I'm so tempted.


	9. Concert

**Hello my readers. If I have some. Which I do. Hopefully. Okay enough jibber jabber. Sorry I haven't written much lately. Eighth grade is hard. And I kinda had to take a test to get into this high shool. Which I aced. Maybe. Well you know, I wouldn't. Anyways.... ENJOY!!!! Oh and I do NOT own MR. just to let you know.

* * *

  
**

FANG'S P.O.V

DAMN! Did Max look HOT! No wait. She looked SEXY! NO! She looked sexy AND hot. She was wearing blue skinnies with a white spagetti-strap shirt. But had a black sweater to cover her wings and black flats. MAN! Did I tell you that everything looked tight on her. Well it did. And, man Alex was right. I couldn't stop staring. Right there and then I just wanted to-

_**"WHAT!!" **_ Oh shit! Max is pissed. Not a good sign. Please don't let her know about the bet.

" Um I think we should go now. Cause you know, so she could kill Fang and Iggy outside." Alex said. Max gave her a look that said ' How the hell do you know that?' " What? I was there when they made the bet. But they didn't know that I over heard. I just wanted the pleasure to be right." Then she gave me a "Told You So " smile. Then I looked away. Knowing that she was right.

" Well lets go already!" I said. I just wanted to leave already. Get this night over with. And maybe kiss Max again. Even though she'll run away. Again. What! I'm so tempted.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

"Fine." I said with a pained vioced. I ran my hand though my hair and felt wierd. Soft and smooth. But I still felt my curls. " Alex? What the fuc- fudge did you do to my hair?" I raised one of my eye-brows at her.

" Oh well you see I straightend some of your but left some curls. You know, not a lot of people can pull that off. It works for you. So let's get moving. Oh! We are NOT taking a car. Oh hell no!"

" Alex! Langauge dude. We're with the little kids." She gave me a small smile that said sorry and a little shrug of her shoulders. " Okay guys. Behave please. This is gonna be our new home okay? So treat it with respect." I said sternly.

" Wow. Mom much." Said Iggy and Alex simultaneously. You could tell that their gonna end up together. No doubt. And Fang cracked a grin. That made me want to get out of here and just have him all to myself. Wow. Where did that thought come from?

" Oh, shut up. Both of you. Let's just go all ready!" Man did I want to get this night over with or what?

We're in the kitchen when we bumped into Nick. Looks like Fang can't use that name anymore. Ha! Boo-hoo for him.

" Alex," Nick said. " After the concert I need to talk to you. And probably you too." And no he was not refering to me. He meant Fang. Alex gave him a confused look. I guess she had no idea what he was talking about.

Me and my big mouth. " Why do you need Fang for? Why do you care? If you, or anyone, you command lays one finger on Fang.... I will personally-"

" Dad. Not really a good time. Look you can talk to me later. And Fang to. If Max let's him. Okay? Remember you're still a white-coat to them. Just let them chill. Be a good host. And do what you are told. Alrighty! BYE!" Alex interupted me. Once AGAIN. Man is this getting annoying. Next time she does it I promise you I will say something.

We're outside now. I signaled Fang and Iggy to U and A first. Then I signaled Alex to 'fly'. I wonder If she could fly as good as we can? She nodded. Then within seconds she was flying where the guys were. Mmm. She did fly as good as we could. Wonder why?

Now I flew to guys on my flanks. Alex was up front with me. On my right side. And let me tell you, Fang looked pissed. Cause well, you know that was his spot. WHAT! She had to be next to me cause well, she knew the way. Not my fault.

It got quiet. So I tried to make small talk. " So Alex... how do you know how to fly..um.. so well?" Well that sounded stupid. I swear I could _hear _Iggy's sightless eyes roll in his sockets. Hey! Well I don't hear him trying to speak to her. So he could just shut up. You know what I mean. Right? Cause it you don't, I don't either. But if you do.. Oh just never mind.

" I practice." Everyone was staring at her now. " You know. Practice flying. Well I don't really practice. I'm tested. But it helps me improve. See when one of my tests is to fight flyboys, it's like practice for me. I get better."

" Oh. Okay. That makes perfect sense." I said. Everyone started to laugh. Everyone meaning Iggy, Alex, and me.

"Really?" Iggy asked. Uh-oh. " If you're so good? Try to catch me. A little game of tag."

Alex's reply was " Sure. But when I do catch you. Then ... um... oh I got it! Fang needs to give Max _your _bet money." I snickered. While Iggy had a face on that said 'Why are you siding wiht her?' " In return Max doesn't hurt you. Deal? Oh but Max needs to get Fang."

" Deal." Everyone said simultanesly. And I mean including Fang. So we played tag until we reached the concert. Don't wanna go into details. Cause that will take to long. Long story short. Girls versus boys. Everybody has a good time. And girls win. Oh, and Iggy blushed when Alex tackled him. If it's possible to tackle some one in the air.

* * *

Okay so now the four of us were sitting in the first row of the Maydat Parade concert wich there wasn't a lot of people in the front row. Thank you lord. Then out of no where Alex takes off her shirt. What the-

" Alex?!? Why are you taking off your shirt?!?" I shouldn't have said that cause Iggy's eyes went wide. Oh if you're wondering ... the seats were in the middle of the first row and Fang was sitting on the far right side. Then me, Alex, and Iggy.

Thankfully she had a shirt on. That could frickin show her wings! Is she fucking retarted! But then where were her wings? I couldn't see them. I'm I going blind?

" What? I do have a grey spagetti strap on. And I feel hot." She said. And at this Iggy's eye's went back to normal. And Fang was just as astonished as I was when he couldn't see her wings. He didn't show it though.

" Alex, I can't see your wings." If that was me, I wouldn't say it so calmly. And Ig coldn't see so that just left Fang.

"He speaks to me." Alex said in mocked amazement.

" Dude I can't either! Oh my god. I think I'm blind." I don't even need to tell you who that was. And let me tell, I would have smacked Alex for snickering at Ig's lame joke. But I was to amazed.

" Oh well, it's my power. See I can, well how can I put this? See, I told you I could hide or not make powers work. So I could hide my wings and anybody's around me. So you can take off that sweater Max."

" WHAT! Oh, hells no! I am not taking off the sweater. I can still feel my wings. So you didn't hide them. And if I show my wings, that's not such a good idea. And I thought you were smart."

Alex rolled her eyes. Oh no she didn't! I was about to slap her but she said something. " Look Max, YOU can still feel your wings but others can't see or feel them. Even though you wouldn't let them but still."

I wasn't sure about this. And I did feel a bit hot. It wouldn't hurt to try... NO! Bad max! Stop! You know this is stupid. But I made one of my famous quick decisions. I took off the sweater.

Fang's eyes went so big. They were the size of baseballs. I guess Alex's power did work. Awesome. I could enjoy the concert ( as if ) with my wings out to cool off. Nice.

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V

Oh shit! When Max took off her sweater, I felt my eyes go wide. First of all I couldn't see her wings. Second of all she looked hot without that sweater on. The white shirt clung to her every curve. I looked her up and down. The white shirt went great with her body and the blue skinnies.

She blushed. Why did she just blush? Probably cause she caught me giving her an up and down.

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing." I shooked my head no. She rolled her eyes at me for my one word response. Oh well. It was my thing you know. To be silent. Girls dig that. Except Max. And don't get me wrong. That's a good thing. She wasn't like other girls. That was a one little thing that I loved about her. " You just look weird." Oops. I wasn't suppose to say that out loud.

" Excuse me?"

" No no. I didn't mean it like that. It's just-"

" Just shut up Fang." Ugh. I'm so stupid. I mean she did look weird. And you would agree with me if you saw Max with wings all your life. Then tonight you see her without them. It would be weird right? Thank you for those you agree with me. And the ones who don't. Well you disappoint me.

" Look Max," I began, " I just meant that, looking at you without wings is weird okay?" Even though I'm in love with her, doesn't mean she isn't a pain. But that's Max for ya. My Max.

" Hahaha!" Go Iggy. It seems like he's having a good time with his so called date. No doubt that they're going to end up with each other. " Hahaha!" Damn! Iggy is good. If only I were that good. Maybe I am, but I still can't get Max to like me. That's the only girl I need in my life.

"Hahaha!" That is seriously getting annoying. And Max has that face on that means ' If they don't shut up, they're seriously going to get a bloody nose.'"Hahaha!"

" Jeeze! Can't they just shut up!" Luckily Ig and Alex didn't hear me. Max did. She snickered.

" I know right. It's seriously getting annoying." She said.

" You got that right."

" The only thing that is stopping my from smacking them, is well, look at Iggy." So I did. He looked happy. And Alex was giving him that happiness. You know a lot of people think Iggy can't do a lot and is helpless. Well Alex sees past that. She sees the real him.

" Are you serious? You actually build bombs. I didn't know that. That's awesome. Can you show me sometime." Alex said suddenly.

Wow. That was really unexpected. I really doubt that Iggy is gong to show Alex how to build one. Max wouldn't allow it.

" Oh don't you dare Iggy. We do not want anything exploding! That's final." See I told ya.

" It's ok Ig. It still sounds pretty awesome." Alex reasured Iggy. Just then everyone started to scream.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

Everyone just started screaming. Then there was a small group of people on stage. Then the group on the stage. They started playing and they were pretty good. I started to bob my head.

I wonder who are they?

" This is Fightstar! The song is called the English Way! Their next song is We Apologize for Nothing. Then a little break then MayDay Parade comes on!" Alex had to yell just for me to hear her. And she was right next to me. This place was loud. Wow. So far, the concert was... well, loud. But the music was good.

We were waiting for Mayday Parade now. And I was really bored. I mean seriously. Fang didn't talk. Like always. Iggy was flirting with Alex. And I could see some touching. Like his hand was on her knee. They got close really fast. That's not a surprise. Cause Ig was a good flirt. In a week from now they're so gonna make-out or something.

* * *

Blah, blah, concert was loud and the music was okay. I didn't pay much attention. Actually I sat in my seat for most of the show. That was until Alex got me off my but and made me dance. Well, I didn't really dance. I was swaying to the music. Let me put it this way better. I went along with the beat or rhythm.

Fang only got up once. And it was the song we heard in the kitchen. And while Iggy was dancing with Alex, I was actually having fun with Fang.

Once he got up, he took my hand and spun me around once. I gave him a a look that meant, what do you you think you are doing. He shrugged. Then with his hand in mine he started to make me dance. He's the only one that can make me feel so I started to dance with him. I was getting my face all up in his. He smiled when I did that. I couldn't help but smile back. Then when the guitar was playing I saw Alex punch fists in the air. So I did the same. And a BIG surprize here. So did FANG. FANG can you believe it ?!?!? Maybe this concert isn't so bad. Then I just started to have fun. I started dancing with Alex. Then just randomly dancing. It felt good to relax and have fun for once.

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V

I couldn't keep my eyes off Max. She let go of anything she was hanging on to and just dancing. It was amazing the way she just moved. No, not in the way I just wanna take off her clothes. No not in that way. In the way that she let go and just had fun. It was rare to see that.

Then the concert ended and everybody was leaving. It wasn't that bad. The concert was okay. I actually danced with Max. NOW, that was an awesome thing. I will never forget that. We were waiting for everyone else to leave so we wouldn't get so claustophobic. Between the waiting and alex wasn't looking Max came up to me and hugged. I was stiff from surprise then relaxed and put my arms around het waist.

"Thanks" she whispered in my ear.

"For what?" I asked.

"For having a great time with you." And with that I couldn't help my self. I kissed her hair.

"Anytime. Anytime Max." Then she snickered.

" And it was fun watching you dance." I rolled my eyes. You can always count on Max to ruin the moment.

* * *

We were outside and followering Alex then stopped when we heard some one, no more than more one person call out Alex.

Alex stopped and turned around along with the rest of us. Except that Alex wasn't tense like us.

"See! Told you it was her." It was a girl with blond hair who said it to another girl and three guys.

" Hey guys! How's it going?" Alex said. Then to us she said " these are my friends that I mentioned before. They're not Flyboys, so you can calm down a bit. And like don't attack them." Ig just snickered at this. And Max, well she just like she didn't want to be there.

"Hey Alex! So wasn't the concert gre-!" See just noticed Max, Iggy, and me. " Hi!" The blond said to us. " So, Alex, who are your new friends?" She gave a warm smile to us.

"Oh! Yeah. Um.... this is Danny," she pointed to Iggy. "This is uh... Adam." She pointed to me. Danny? Adam? Where did she get these names from? I wonder what she's gonna call Max. "And this is Haily." Who know that name isn't so bad but seriously? WHERE did she get these names from?

Alex's friends just said hi or whats up. I could tell they are a group of vocabulary. I think I can get use to her friends. Then the blond said "HI! I'm Janae. You can just call me J. This is Rebecca. You can call her Ray." She pointed to a red head that had her arm around some tall guy that had brown hair. She pointed to this guy and said " This is Bryan." She pointed to another guy that looked a lot like Bryan." This is Ryan. They're twins." That expains so much. 'Ryan' had his arm around the blond 'J'. " And this is Christian." She pointed to the guy who had really light brown hair and was as tall as I was. And that's saying someting.

"Yeah J. the concert was great. Look I'll talk to you guys later. But we really got to go. Don't worry J. I'm going to bring my friends to school on Moday." Alex said.

"WHAT!" Max was not happy. She did not want to go to scool again. That was very clear.

* * *

Before we knew we were back at the white house. No, not the White House. Alex's house that was white. And let me tell you. Max was steaming all the way. Alex got her calmed down by saying it was goig to be 'okay' to go to school. Yeah, sure, okay. But she also said she will explain later.

Were in the house and were about to go downstairs when Nck stopped us. Man. Now I knew why I couldn't use that name anymore.

" Alex, um Fang... come with me." He said. Me and Alex looked at Max to see if it was okay if I could go. Max nodde her head and she gave me a look that said 'Watch your back'.

Max and Iggy went downstairs while me and Alex followered Nick to his office. His office wasn't so bad. It looked like one of those office's where professer in college would work in. I just followered Alex cause I had no idea what I was suppose to do in here. So I just stood in front of hisdesk while Nick was behind it.

"Alex, you know that you are not an only child right?" She nodded her head." But Fang here doesn't know that he's an only child, do you?" He looked at me. I had no fucking idea what the hell he's talking about.

"Dad... What are you talking about?" Her face was just as impassive as mine. Now that I thought about, me and Alex had a lot in common. She didn't know her mom. And her parents use to live in California. Near the School the flock was held at. And Alex's mom was a teen when she gave birth to her. Alex did say she had an older sybling. And she knew how to hide her emotions when needed. She and I had a lot in common.

"Well Alex, you know how you said, you wanted to meet your brother?" Nick asked. Alex once again just nodded her head. "Well then, face Fang and say hello to your big brother."


	10. WAR

**Okay i didn't get as many reviews as i wanted but oh well. the world isn't fair. so i guess, we just have to deal with it. ANYWAYS, this is the next chapter. hope you like it. didn't think alex was fang's sister did you. well if you did, you got my clues! you know who you are. the people that im talking about. And I'm really srooy that the characters oh really O.C. Sorry! But don't worry it will get better. I promise. ENJOY!**

**

* * *

  
**

FANG'S P.O.V

"Dad... What are you talking about?" Her face was just as impassive as mine. Now that I thought about, me and Alex had a lot in common. She didn't know her mom. And her parents use to live in California. Near the School the flock was held at. And Alex's mom was a teen when she gave birth to her. Alex did say she had an older sybling. And she knew how to hide her emotions when needed. She and I had a lot in common.

"Well Alex, you know how you said, you wanted to meet your brother?" Nick asked. Alex once again just nodded her head. "Well then, face Fang and say hello to your big brother."

Nick's face went into a huge smile. Not like ' My evil plan is working', but, 'Welcome home my family'. Nobody said anything. And I for one did not want to break the silence. Even though right now I'm ' WHAT THE FUCK! NO YOU CAN NOT BE MY FATHER! A FREAKING WHITE COAT! I! DON'T! THINK! SO! I . DO. NOT. BELIEVE YOU. I bet you don't even have the proof.' The silence was really bugging me now and I wanted answers. And well I wasn't the only one who thought it was annoying.

" LOOK! This isn't funny! Besides, where do you have the proof?'"Me and Alex said together. Creepy. We then looked at each other. And well, right there, I could see a little bit of me in there. Even creepier. I mean we had the same hair, eyes, and nose. WEIRD. Though, her lips were fuller then mine. With the look on her face I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was. Freaky.

"Well, if you want proof. It's right here." Nick was showing us two tubes with blood in them. "See this one (Nick held his right hand) is Fang's. And this one (he showed his left hand) is Alex's." Oh yeah. Where did you get my blood? It's probably not even mine. God, I hate needles. They give me the chills and shivers go running down my back. And horrible memories. Which I will spare you on the details." If you're wondering where I got Fang's blood," damn how do these people know what I'm thinking about? "I'm your father Fang. you get your expressions from me and your mom. And you and Alex are very alike. Anyway, when I worked at the school you use to work in, I took some blood samples. You probably don't remember me, and you probably don't want to remember me-"

"You got that right. Especially because you abandoned me. Didn't try to save me. Besides, I don't need you." Yeah that was me. Fang. Saying what he thinks. And not saying what he's feeling. There's a difference.

But it wasn't right. He abandoned me. For all I knew, he didn't try to save me. And if my mom is the same way, then I don't even want to meet her.

There was silence for quite some time. I guess my so called 'Father' was letting us think about this. But, what is there to think about. He's a white coat, and is working for Itex. It could be all a lie. Another really low joke from Itex. And did not want anything to do with my 'Daddy'.

" Okay. Whatever. You're my dad. I don't want anything to do with you. Got it?" I said. Nick looked hurt. Then again, I don't care.

" Well that would be impossible. Because as long as you live under my roof , you will follow my rules. You are my son and I really want to be a loving family. I know I made mistakes and I know you hate me for not coming for you. But I have good reason. They were going to kill you, your mother, and me if I didn't leave and move here. You actually think I wanted my kids to be experiments. You have no idea who I am. And I have no idea who you either. But I want to find out though. I hope you two had a great time at the concert. You should go to sleep now. Oh! And Fang and Iggy and Max start at your high school on Monday. Good night."

And with that I walked out of the study. I know what you're thinking 'Why didn't you tell him off? Why did you let him be the boss of you?' Two words. New little sister. Okay that was three, but still. She looked hurt, confused, and scared. When she realized, that I realized this, she put her mask on to hide her emotions. Guess it runs in the family?

We stopped in front of the pantry or closet whatever you want to call it. When she asked "When you said ' I don't anything to do with you' to dad, did you mean me too?"

" No, I didn't mean it to you. I feel a strong connection between us. You might never know. It might be fun to be a big brother. Big brothers get to be in charge of their smaller siblings." I raised an eyebrow at her along with a smirk.

" Yeah, sure. That's what you think. You know what this means right?" She said. With no fear in it. Which I was hoping there might have been.

" This. Means. WAR." We said at the same time. This was going to be good.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short. I'll update soon as I can. I promise.**


	11. Telling Max

**Okay I know the other chapter is like really short. And I'm like really sorry that I haven't been updating regularly. But I promise every other Saturday I will update. Or even sooner. And I know that the characters are really O.C. Especially Fang. But they will get in character soon enough. ENJOY!

* * *

  
**

FANG'S P.O.V

" No, I didn't mean it to you. I feel a strong connection between us. You might never know. It might be fun to be a big brother. Big brothers get to be in charge of their smaller siblings." I raised an eyebrow at her along with a smirk.

" Yeah, sure. That's what you think. You know what this means right?" She said. With no fear in it. Which I was hoping there might have been.

" This. Means. WAR." We said at the same time. This was going to be good.

" After you," Alex said. I seriously though she was going to hug me. You know being the brother she wanted to see in all her life. Even though if she were to ask for a hug, she wouldn't get one. That's for sure.

I walked into the elevator to go downstairs and ruffled Alex's hair just to get her annoyed. She looked up to me with a face that said 'You are so going to get it.' Isn't that what brothers suppose to do? Mess around with their sisters.

We were downstairs now. The elevator doors opened and saw Max and Iggy on the coach. I guess Max put the kids to bed already. But how would she know...

"Hey Alex? Thanks for letting Nudge and Angel sleep on your bed tonight. And it is so awesome that your guess room has three beds. So which means Ig, Fang, and Gazzy share a room." Max said as soon as she saw me and Alex.

"Yeah, sure. No problem. But tonight we're going to have to sleep on the floor or on the coach. I like the coach much better than the floor....... Hey Max. Me and Fang have some news to tell you." WHAT! Now why would she do that? We don't want Max to have a freaking heart attack. And more important we don't to give her the wrong idea and never to talk to me ever again. Yeah, we really don't want that.

"Okay what is it?" I could tell the Max was worried. And her voice sounded pained.

I whispered to Alex " What do you think you're doing?" It was a harsh whisper.

" They have the right to know. And besides, Max is the leader."

" You got that right!" Oh god Max heard that. And now she's going to have a big head about it. " Hey! Why you rolling you're eyes at me?!" Alex was cracking up at this. And so was Iggy. "Anyway what did you want to talk to me about." The worry was on Max's face again.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

It was that I didn't want to know, but I also was dying to. And Alex didn't have an evil face on. It actually looked happy. Hopefully her and Fang didn't make-out. NO! Bad Max! You know Alex doesn't like Fang like that! Right?

"Would you like to do the honors? My brother." What was Alex saying?

"Oh, would you just shut up and just tell them." Fang said that with a really annoyed face on. Well except no one could tell but me, duh. You guys knew that already.

"Fine, fine. God, your so impatient."

"You got that right." Iggy said under his breath. Alex laughed at this. Fang began to walk but tripped. Wow. Never thought Fang was a clumsy one. Probably cause he's not. Alex just tripped him. And it was...... HILARIOUS! All you see is Fang trying to catch onto something so he wouldn't land on his face. Unfortunately, he wasn't so lucky.

Me and Alex started to crack up! Oh god! The look on Fang's face was priceless. He always hides his emotions, but tonight he was willing to share. I so wished I had a camera right now. The picture would have gone nicely on Fang's Blog.

" THAT'S ......... For........ MESSING ....Up...My...........HAIR!" Alex said in between laughs.

"WHAT! What just happened?" Guss who that was. Yup. That was Iggy.

"Fang .... just ..... landed...... flat ....on ....his.......FACE!" That was me. It was so funny. That I can barely describe it in words.

Fang now sat near a dying of laughter, now everyone stooped laughing and everyone was sitting on the coach in front of TV. I grabbed the remote before anyone else could. Hey, if they didn't like it, then they could deal with it.

"So what was it that you wanted to say?" I asked while surfing the channels.

"Oh! What my dad told me. He told me about my brother. That's all." Alex said nonchalantly.

"Really. What he tell you about your brother."

"Oh. You know, what he looked like. And his name. And he said that um... we're gonna met him." Fang gave Alex a look that said 'What the hell are you doing?'

"We're? Um, sure I guess we could go support you. What's his name? And is he cute?" Okay I know. I really don't care if he's cute. I just want to see how Fang reacts. You know to see if he likes me.(A/N she is so blind. I actually wonder if she's the blind one in the flock?)

_Yes Maximum. Fang loves you._

_Nice of you to pop inside my head. Now why don't you pop out?_

_Max? Do you like surprises?_

_NO! Why!?!_

"Uhhh..... Yeah, sure. I guess he's somewhat cute. I think you might like him." Yeah sure in his dreams. Fang was impassive as usual. His face completely blank." But I'm totally sure he is totally into you. I know that's true."

Now I was interested in this. So you know I wouldn't have a stalker. Keep my guard up....higher. "So what's his name? Who is he?" I asked kinda getting annoyed . Cause if you hadn't noticed, Maximum Ride is a very impatient person.

"Oh. His name?" She said nonchalantly. "Yeah, uh, Max" Iggy was drinking water now and facing Fang while drinking. " Max, um, meet my brother.....Fang." Iggy just threw out all the water out of his mouth, and on to a very wet Fang. Alex fell to the ground, laughing. Hard. With me following. Today was NOT Fang's day.

Fang just sat there. Dripping wet. When I was done laughing I said "That was a good one."

"What are you talking about?" Fang asked suddenly.

"The joke she said, so she could get you dripping wet." I said that, but now I wasn't so sure if it was ture.

"I wasn't planning on Iggy spitting on Fang. I was actually being serious. That was just a bonus." Alex pipped in now.

"So you guys...... are like.........related. Are you serious?"

" Actually...... We are. But I still don't believe it that much. No offense Alex." That was Fang. Even though she didn't show it that much, I could tell that she was hurt.

"Yeah, well. It's all good. I actually think it's to good to be true." Alex with a small voice that you would think she was a fragile little girl. Which she is not by the way. " I actually thought we should go to the doctors and make sure. Even though I HATE needles. But my curiosity to find out if you're really my brother is to strong to care about needles." There was a short pause. "But if you don't want to take a blood test then, it's okay."

"No. It's okay. I'll take the test. I wanna find out too."

"But dude you're like terrified of needles. How are you not gonna run away? I bet you're gonna run away screaming on the top of your lungs like a girl." Yay. Iggy found his voice.(note the sarcasm).

I opened my mouth to speak but Alex, once again, beat me to it. "I don't think he'll run."

At this, Fang smirked. "You know why?" Iggy shook his head no. "Cause Max will be there." She took my hand and Fang's, which lead to me and Fang lacing them together. "And Max never leaves at a time of need."

I stared into Fang's deep brown eyes. Neither one of us looked away or took our hand back. I felt something. And it felt good. Alex smiled at this. Well isn't she an adorable cupid. That was a joke people. Feel free to laugh.

"Well I seriously think we should go to bed. We, well, I got a big day tomorrow." Alex broke the silence. Making me to look away from Fang and pulling my hand away. I hid my face from Fang's eyes. For I felt a blush creeping up my face.

"Why do we, or you, have a big day tomorrow?" Iggy can never hide his curiosity can he?

"Cause, unfortunately, we're going to the... mall. We... are... going.... shopping. "

"Ugh." That was me. I HATE going shopping. " Why do we have to go?" I was half expecting Angel and Nudge to come screaming. But thank god they were sleeping.

"Well first reason, look at Fang. He has no other clothes to change to. And he's soaking wet. If you guys are gonna stay here you're gonna have to get some new clothes. And don't worry about the money. I got it covered."

"You got a point. Fine whatever. But I'm not getting anything girly."

" Who said you were going to buy anything? Max I have a huge closet of clothes that I didn't even where yet. And you're my size. And I barely have anything girly. You're sharing my closet. So your covered."

"YES!" What? I don't need to buy anything. So I was good to go. Besides, Alex wasn't girly and some of her clothes looked really comfy."Okay well come on go to bed." Fang raised an eye brow at me. "What? I'm tired. And I'm going to be there tomorrow to make sure you get some clothes. That aren't all black. At least get something like a really dark blue."

He just rolled his eyes at me. Typical. When Fang and Iggy started off to the room, Fang too off his shirt. Probably because it was wet. But I wasn't complaining. His black as night wings were just beautiful.

Alex coughed. That is when I and Alex caught me staring. Alex got blankets out of somewhere and passed me on. We were now on the coaches. When the guys closed their door Alex stated "You are SO in love with him."

I threw a pillow at her . She chuckled. A chuckle very similar to Fang's. And I thought to myself

'Yeah. Maybe I do.'


	12. Surprises at the Mall

**oh my god, i'm so sorry to keep you guys so long! dude(s) my fan fiction wouldn't let me sign in for the WHOLE weekend. but it's up now so ENJOY!  


* * *

  
**

MAX'S P.O.V

He just rolled his eyes at me. Typical. When Fang and Iggy started off to the room, Fang too off his shirt. Probably because it was wet. But I wasn't complaining. His black as night wings, were just beautiful.

Alex coughed. That is when I and Alex caught myself staring. Alex got blakets out of somewhere and passed me on. We were now on the coaches. When the guys closed their door Alex stated "You are SO in love with him."

I threw a pillow at her . She chuckled. A chuckle very similar to Fang's. And I thought to myself

'Yeah. Maybe I do.'

* * *

"Yes, I know about that. Thank you very much!" I was just starting to wake up, cause well you know, probably the only reason I would get up is because I smelled food. "I was the one who planned it! Remember?!?" Whoever it was they sounded really mad. There was a pause. "OH MY GOD! It was my idea. Okay? Look I'll be there. I haven't missed or messed up something this important. Don't doubt me Chris! And I'm gonna bring my friends. I don't care what you say, it only helps us." Another pause. "Uh, duh. of couse she'll be there. Why?... You know what, I don't wanna know. I'll see you later." Then there was a click.

I was half asleep and half awake when I heard this. So I don't know if I was dreaming or what? Before I knew it Alex announced "Breakfeast is READY!" After that, the whole Flock was at the litte kitchen in Alex's home.

* * *

Okay we were eating and well I had to tell Angel and Nudge that we were going shopping. When I told them it was Alex's idea then, they ran up to her and gave her a hug. At first she was surprised and stiff, but then she soften up and hug them back. I though I saw her eyes fill with and excitement and joy. But she hid it to well. Ugh. I'm starting to believe that she really is Fang's sister.

It was nice out and we got to the mall in about 30 minutes. We landed in some trees near-by. When we landed I was about to say stick together, but- "WOOO! Max can we like split up? It would be like so much easier. Like we all know that you hate shopping, so we can go shopping quicker and just hang around a bit. " The Nudge channel turned on." And me and Angel can go together and Gazzy and Iggy in another team. Then you and Fang! Yeah that works out!"

"Nudge," I said.

"No wait! What about Alex?"

"Nuudge," and yet she won't listen.

"She can go with me and Angel, or Iggy and Gazzy,or-"

"NUDGE!" I had enough. I love her, of course I do, but she can only speak so much.

"Yeah? I'm right here Max. No need to scream."

I sighed. Angel, Gazzy, and Alex were laughing. I glared at them and they stopped, but Alex still had that smile in her eyes."That's a great idea Nudge. But I have to tell you, that you guys have to spend your 500 bucks wisely." I got duh looks, from Iggy and Nudge."And I mean we ALL have to spend the money wisely. And thank Alex." Alex was rained with thank you's. She just shrugged with a small smile. What a Fang like move.

You see, Alex's dad, Nick gave each of us $500. Well except for Fang and Alex. Nick gave them $700. I guess they do make a lot of money. And add that with and their mom's money. Jeeze. "Okay so we're gona split up. Okay, um, let's see, Angel and Nudge-" with that they took off.

"And you and Fang. Okay we're all set! Come on Iggy. Coming Gazzy?" Alex said in a rush. Guess my stupid cupid thought it would be nice if I spent some alone time with Fang. Yippie. Hopefully it won't be awkared.

* * *

Okay so now me and Fang are walking around the mall. And a lot of girls were giving Fang ups and downs. That really got on my nerves. But then again, I shouldn't care. He can like whoever he wants............. Even though it would hurt me.

We walked into a store called 'Rock All The Way'. I know, lame title. But awesome clothes. Even though most of the clothes were black, gray, and blue. There was a hint of every other color. I walked with Fang to the men's department looking at the clothes. Untill I bumbed into something. Which was Fang. Why the hell did he stop?

"Why are you following me?" He asked calmly.

"Cause I have nothing esle better, to do. Duh. And I told you, I would make sure you would buy something that wasn't black." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes at me. He started to take pants that were black and baggy. Then he looked at me and then took dark blue jeans. It was my turn to roll my eyes at him. I went to the women'ns section just to skim through and saw a shirt that I thought would be good shirt for Fang. And the thing was that it was a men's shirt in the women's section. Guess someone didn't want it or somthing.

It was as shirt that was black and blank on the front. The back had a simple sentence in big red letters. It said 'Bite Me'. I thought it was an awesome shirt cause well Fang's name was Fang. When pepole think of fang, they think of teeth. When some people think teeth, they think of bitting. See where I'm going with this? If you don't, you should let someone help you catch up.

I bought that shirt and some deep blue jeans so people will think I bought an outfit. But really the shirt was for Fang. I hope he likes it. But of course I won't tell him it was from me.

After I finished paying for the clothes and went to find Fang. When I found him, he was looking for shirts. He didn't see or hear me. So I thought it would be a good time to scare him. Untill someone came along.

"Hi. I'm Heather. How's it going?" Some one with a high pitched voice said that didn't sound so annoying. But her voice sounded seductive. Or at least she tried to be. I pushed the clothes on the rack I was hiding behind and saw who it was.

It was a girl around fourteen or fifteen. She was shorter than me. She had curves. She wore really tight jeans and a shirt that clung to her like there was no tomorrow. And the neck line was really short. Like, to the middle of her huge breasts, short. She didn't look sweet, but she didn't look ho-ish. And the best part is, that she had long red hair. Wonderful. Another Red Haired. Note the sarcasm.

Fang gave a nod, as to say hello to the Red Head."I'm Adam. Actually I was about to go find my , excuse me." WAIT, WHAT!?! GIRLFRIEND!?!

"Oh! Really? Uh. Well what about you ditch your girlfriend, and come have fun with me?" Ew. Ungrateful slut. Can't he see that he doesn't want you? No wonder he lied to you about having a girlfriend. Thank God that he lied about having a girlfriend.

" How 'bout, no. Look, I don't know who you are, but I suggest you get the hell away from me."

"Awww. You know you want me. Don't resist. Just com with me and have fun." She walked foward to him and put her dirty hands on his chest.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME SLUT!" Fang pushed her off him. She tried so hard to grab him again so he could fall with her, but he was to quick, and stepped back. She started to get up.

Now I was seriously getting fucking annoyed and stepped up and forgetting my plan to scare Fang. I was by his right side where he wasn't holding the clothes he was going to buy . I had no idea what I was doing, 'till I did it. And I don't regret doing it either.

I walked up to him held his hand and kissed his check, very close to his lips. I said, in very calm voice that I was thankful of, "Hey baby. Ready to try out your clothes you're gonna buy?" When I first held his hand, I knew I surprised him. When I kissed him, I felt his lips twitch upward.

"Yeah, come on. I wanna have some ALONE time with you. And maybe have a little fun." I knew that he was mocking the girl. But a little part, **very **little of me wanted his words to be true. With that we left for the changing room, to make our little 'facade' real.

I as now waiting for Fang to 'try out' his new cloothes. He 'tried on' the pants while I was holding the shirts he got. The changing door opened and Fang got out, and took off his shirt and took the gray one on top of the pile I was holding. I don't know if I blushed or what, but I had no idea that Fang had a six pack. All I wanted to do was drop the pile of clothes and melt into his arms. But me and my stupid self said "Since when you have abbs?" He smirked at me. There was a short pause. Just so he wouldn't see right through me I asked "Well?" Him and his cute, retarted self just shook his head. I rolled my eyes at him.

We finished shopping for Fang. Finally! He got 7 pairs of black jeans, 2 deep blue, and 1 gray. Surprising, I know. 10 black shirts, 3 blue, 2 gray, and 1 really dark green. I made him buy the green shirt. He bough back high-top conversus and some boots, that I told him to get.

Actually I was having a great time with him. He made me laugh a bit. And he was just plain fun to be with. But before we got to laugh a bit, we kinda talked about the incident.

**Flashback**

We were walking around the foutian of the mall when he said "Thanks."

"For what?" I asked.

"For what you did at that shop, with that slut."

I laughed a bit, cause well it was true. The girl was a slut. "No problem. Just don't get all mushy on me now." He seemed to be thinking about something and then splattered me with water from the foutian. I didn't get entirely wet but my face did. "You. Better. Run. For. Your. Life." And I cashed him all around the mall untill we found this fabulous music store.

**End of Flashback**

So now we're looking for music that we think we might like. Then I did. I found a CD that I knew that the flock woud love. Two words.

Taylor Twins.

That's where I saw Gazzy's face full of happines, that I almost burst out crying. That will always be a memory that I will treasure.

Without hesitation, I bought the CD. When I was at the cashier, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I turned around, and of course Fang was there.

"What'd you buy?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You'll see." I said with a small smile. Then he went to te cashier to pay for his CD's.

When we walked out of the store, there was a crowd running torward the foutain. No, a bit furthur. There seemed to be... a stage?

"MAX!" I jumped at the sound of my name. But Fang's strong hands were on my shoulders. Then I realized it was my baby's voice. She sounded so excited. "Max! Fang! Come with me so you can see the show better."

We followed Angel to the front of the me tell you, I felt really claustiphobic. But when we got to the front, it was like a VIP section.

"Cause it is a VIP section, Max. I don't know how but Iggy and Gazzy are really blocking their minds about how they got in here. They say they won't leave until the last round. This whole show ends at 7 Max. 7pm!"

I was about to comment on this but then, some guy came on stage and announced, "Now everyone, I would like to introduce, Silver Wings. And they will be the last performence of this round." There was screaming and girls yelling "OMG! CHRIS! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" And guys yelling"YO, ALEX! YOU'RE FREAKING SEXY! COME AND RUN WITH THE BIG BOYS!!" Me and Fang rolled our eyes at this. Guess he's not the only member of the family that people want to have fun with.

Then I saw Alex's guy friends. The one's I saw from the concert. Then I saw Alex. She was holding a guitar.

Ha. No wonder she said that she had a big day today. And she looked a bit nervous.


	13. Alex Looks Nervous

**Im so sorry that this chapter is running late. not wait, that this chapter is late. SO SORRY! but its up now. ENJOY!!!!!**

MAX'S P.O.V

I was about to comment on this but then, some guy came on stage and announced, "Now everyone, I would like to introduce, Silver Wings. And they will be the last performence of this round." There was screaming and girls yelling "OMG! CHRIS! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" And guys yelling"YO, ALEX! YOU'RE FREAKING SEXY! COME AND RUN WITH THE BIG BOYS!!" Me and Fang rolled our eyes at this. Guess he's not the only member of the family that people want to have fun with.

Then I saw Alex's guy friends. The one's I saw from the concert. Then I saw Alex. She was holding a guitar.

Ha. No wonder she said that she had a big day today. And she looked a bit nervous.

Even though she looked nervous, she looked good up there. It looked like they had some kind of uniform on. The twins, which I believed were called Ryan and Bryan, had black jeans with dark but not that dark blue shirts. If that makes _any _sence. While Alex and Chris had black jeans except that Alex's jeans were skinnies. They had gray shirts. But on the blue shirts they said 'Silver Wings' in gray, on the back. While vice versa on the gray shirts.

When everyone got into their positions Chris, with his guitar, came to the mike. You know, I didn't really see him the night of the concert, but I could see why the girls were yelling out that he was cute. But let me tell you, this dude might be cute, but Fang was even hotter. Ugh. I gotta stop thinking about Fang like that. Stupid teenage horomones.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" The crowed screamed in return. "For the one's who don' t know us, I'm Chris-" more screaming and a whole lot of people chanting his name. " He pointed to one of the twins with a guitar, "And this is, very humble man is Ryan-" once again, more screaming. Pointing the twin behind the drums, he said "And this is the very handsome guy is Bryan-" wait for it, more screaming. He gestured to Alex " And this ladies and gentlemen, is the most wonderful Alex-" Yep, you guessed it. More screaming. And a very loud whistle from Iggy. "And right now, we are going to play for you 'When I Get Home, You're So Dead'. By the awesomeness, 'Mayday Parade'." No wonder Alex had been listening to that alot.

They started to play, and the crowed went wild. I have to admit, the band sounded pretty good. Chris souded pretty good. And the combination of Chris singing lead and Alex sining back-up was pretty good. They were all very into it too. You see all of them bobbing their head. They were all moving to the music too.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all having fun. They were dancing to the music and Nudge and Angel got me to dance with them. That got me a 'You're Crazy' look from the silent one who was staring at the band with amusement. But the ones that were really into it were love struck Iggy. And Gazzy. Once in a while you would see his blond hair bouncing up and down the way Alex's or Chris's hair moved. Which reminded me. The flock would probably need a bath. And I felt like I was forgetting something? Oh well, I'll remember it later.

Alex and one of the twins- it's just so confusing which one is which- were at the opposites of the stage. Then there was a bit a of a pause. Then they started to play agian, and runnig towards each other. Oh god. What are they? Stupid. They were going to collide with one another. But then Alex jumped, while still playing her guitar, and the twin went to his knees and slid under Alex, while she lept over him.( I know, bad desciption. But way awesome stunt.) When they landed or stopped, whatever, they paused and then played. The crowd went crazy.

"That was so AWESOME!" Gazzy and Fang yelled. No wait, let me re-pharse that. _Gazzy _yelled. _Fang,_ just said it in a completly dazed tone.

"WHAT!?! What was awesome?" Iggy popped out of no where. I quickly told him what just happened. After and when I was finshed explaining, Iggy was stunned, and the band finished.

When the crowd had calm down a bit the announcer was, well announcing that 'Silver Wings' won the round and going to the last round that will only be five bands competing. He said them by ranks : Silver Wings, Under Water Astronuts, Instant Karma, Run Away Dreams, and To Chose And Not Be Chosen.

Alex met with us after that. Everyone said she was great. She just replied with "It was nothing." I said it once, and I'll say it again, what a Fang move.

"So hopefully you guys bought clothes and some things you wanted." Alex said. Then I realized that there was a moutain of shopping bags near Angel and Gazzy. I wonered how we were going to get all this stuff back to Alex's house.

" Hey Alex? How are we going to get all those things," I pointed to the mountain of bag, "back to the um, house?"

"Actually there's a car out in the parking lot to bring the stuff back to my place. You guys wanna go and put the stuff in the car now? The car won't leave until we leave." She said and already getting somethings to carry.

"Hey Alex? Can you get my things? It's not that much. I just need to get something. I'll be back for your next performance." With that Fang went to do, whatever silent guys go and do.

We were walking in the parking lot and going back into hell. When I say hell, I mean the mall. And no sign of the Prince of Silence. I gotta stop calling Fang nicknames.

Nudge and Angle were talking about the cute clothes they bought. I had no idea what Alex, Iggy, and Gazzy were talking about. Actually Alex got really close to Gazzy and Iggy. Like the strange bird kids trio within seven strange bird kids.

"Are you SERIOUS?!?! You can teach me?!? That would be awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed. Now I HAD to know what they were talking about. Cause I really didn't want Gazzy learning anything dangerous.

"Whaaaat are you guys talking about?" I said catching them by surprise. The three jumped a little.

Gazzy had a face of pure happiness. "Alex said she can teah me how to play guitar!"

"That's great Gaz. I hope you like um, learning." Hey! I didn't know what else to say. Then they jumped right into their conversation.

It was about 4:26. And very warm for Feburary. Like 70 degrees. In freaking New Jersey. JERSEY MAN! God, you gotta hate global warming. And I'm the one who has to stop it. No preassure or anything. Oh no! Let's just dump everything on Max's shoulders. Let her handle it. Stupid destiny. And I don't even believe in destiny! Ugh! Just on-

I bumped into something. Natrulally, it was Fang. What is up with me bumping into him today? He was carrying a big bag. A very, very, very LARGE bag. I wonder what was inside it. When I looked up to see his face, he had that smirk on his face, that I hate and love. But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Alex.

When Alex looked up, whatever she saw on Fang's face, said "The car's over there." She pointed to the car we just came from. Fang just nodded and walked over to the car. The flock and Alex started to walk again. I was thinking if I should wait for him or just to go with the rest of them. When I looked over at Fang, was thinking how he's my best friend, and how much time I wanted to spend time with him. When I looked to the flock and Alex, no one was there. I guess they made up my mind for me. I wonder if they set this up.

_Well? What are you waiting for? GO!_ Angel out of now where said in my mind. Well that answers my question. They definetly set this up.

So I went to Fang. He was in the car that held our new things. He actually bumped his head on the car, when I said "Hey."

He got out of te car and said " What's up?" He was also rubbing his head.

"Ahh. Poor baby bumped his head?" I teased him. He rolled his eyes. As usual. "So what did you go buy?" I tried to peer over his shoulder but he closed the door before I got to see the big bag he had.

"Why do you care?" He mocked me.

"I don't. Sorry." I teased him. Even though I was like dying to know what he bought. He rolled his eyes as usual.

It was time for Alex and the band to preform. Alex said if they won then they would get to choose 1 out of 5 bands to preform for their high shcool carnival or dance or something. I think it has to do with raising money or something. Most of the people here that were cheering for Silver Wings were from their high school. And there was a lot of people, I might say.

Okay so Silver Wings were on next. They were last to perform. All the rest of the groups were good. _Really _good_. _The last round, the bands had to perform one song from another famous band. But now, in the final round, they have perform one of their songs. Once again on stage, Silver Wings and once again, Alex looked nervous.

"Okay people, right now we have something um well, lets say unique. The song obviosly, Alex created. Called 'Face Down'" Announced Chris. The crowd went wild again. "Well okay... So here we go! One...two...three-" And they started playing.

Hey girl you know drive me crazy

One look puts the rhythm in my hand

Still I'll never understand why you hang around

I see what's going down.

Cover up with make-up in the mirror

Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again

You cry alone and then he swears he loves you!

Do you feel like a man,

when you push around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend,

one day this world's going tot end

as your lies crumble down,

a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect,

Every action in this world will bear a consequence

If you wade forever

You will surely drown....

I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and

say your right again,

say your right again,

heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man,

when you push around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend,

one day this world's going tot end

as your lies crumble down,

a new life she has...

One day she will tell you that she had enough

its coming round again.

One day she will tell you that she had enough

its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man,

when you push around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well I'll tell you my friend,

one day this world's going tot end

as your lies crumble down,

a new life she has...

Face down in the dirt,

she says 'This doesnt hurt'

she says 'I finally had enough...'

Face down in the dirt,

she says 'This doesnt hurt'

she says 'I finally had enough...'

And they finished. It was pretty awesome.! Even Fang was bobbing his head. And thats hard to do.

All bands were on stage now to announce the winner. The judges were saying something, blah blah blah. Don't really care. The moment of truth,( I always wanted to say the that )

"The winner is....." the guy said and paused for dramatic. "Is....."


	14. Necklace

**Okay so yea. i have nothing to say so...... ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

MAX'S P.O.V

All bands were on stage now to announce the winner. The judges were saying something, blah blah blah. Don't really care. The moment of truth,( I always wanted to say the that ).

"The winner is....." the guy said and paused for dramatic effect. "Is..... SILVER WINGS!!!!!" More than half of the crowd went crazy. Including the flock. They had won with one extra point. Just one. That was really close. Since they performed something by Mayday Parade, Mayday Parade was going to show and sing for Jacksonville Highschool festival or something. Hey! If you wanna know answers about this, then don't look at me. I'm here because the flock is here.

We met up with the band after that. They had their own dress-up room. But in reality, it was just a tent with mirrors, and racks of clothes, out the band got a plaque for their job well done,and a trophy from their school, for winning the contest. Their festival thingie is on May 10. Only two weeks away. Which is on a Satarday. Which is on the day of Iggy's 'birthday'. The tickets don't go on sale untill Monday. Alex promised the flock to get tickets for them. The band was automatically in. Actually they had to help Mayday Parade set up and stuff. And each of them got to either sing or play with them on stage.

We got to see Alex's friends again and I swear that Chris was hitting on me. But then again I could be wrong. Either way I didn't pay attention. I was talking to Fang most of the time. Untill we got interupted by Alex.

**Flashback:**

"OH MY GOD!" Alex squealed. "Now they have freaking strawberries? When I needed them _before_ the show!" Then she started scarfing down strawberries.

When she turned to me and Fang she said "What? Strawberries are my favorite food EVER. And they calm me down. When I was nervous when I was on stage if you hadn't notcied." Then she walked off to go talk to Iggy and Gazzy.

**End of Flashback:**

We're about to leave when J, I think it was, stop in front of us and gave each one of us a hug. I didn't even know she was here. But then again she is the girlfriend of one of the was sweet and all. And I didn't have anything agaisnt her, but it took a lot of power, for me to not rip her off of Fang when she hugged him.

When she got to Alex and gave her a hug, she asked " Are they like brother and sister? Haily and um the guy you like?"

I couldn't help but snickering. She was so talking about Iggy. Because well he was the only one that looked like me and well Alex did NOT like Fang. Cause if she did, then the flock will pack their bags and leave. Or I just kick her butt. I like the second choice better.

"JANAE!! See! exactly why I didn't want to tell you! And who'd you say is related?" Alex snapped. But then again, she had a point. Me and Iggy do NOT look related. Do we? My highlights already faded.

"Sorry." J gave an atittude. " Haily and Danny, right? They're related. Right?"

"Sure. They'r-"

"What!" This time _I_ interupted Alex. Why would she say that?

"Yeah. My dad adopted you guys, remember?" Alex gave me a look that said 'Go along with it.' "This is Zack." She pointed to Gazzy. He gave a lazy wave. She pointed to Angel. She gave a sweet smile. " And this is Angelina. They're actually related by the way. And this is," she pointed to Nudge," Miss. Lily Monica Rose." Her eyes glowed and she waved her hand franticly. You could definately tell that she liked her new name.

* * *

We were finally back at the house. We got everyones clothes in a closet and/or drawer. Iggy and Gazzy were about to buy gazillion video games until Alex stopped them. And the only reason Alex stopped them was cause whatever they were gonna buy she already had. Which means she has a LOT of money. If I didn't make that clear enough before. Just letting you know.

Angel and Nudge bought anything girly they thought was well girly. While we were gone Alex had a flyboy, a FLYBOY, put up a curtain up in the middle of her room so that me and her shared one half and Angel and Nudge had the other. AND, she had a flyboy bring in beds for us.

When I saw the flyboy, I nearly destroyed it...... Okay! I destroyed it! Ethier way that's not the point. It turns out that when Alex isn't 'training', as she puts it, they're her sevants. The first thought that came to mind was 'This is going to be fun'. And it will be, when I finish taking a shower.

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V

Alex and Iggy and Gazzy were in the boys room, doing god knows what. NO. Nothing dirty is going on between Alex and Iggy. Gazzy's in there remember. For all you perverts out there. I went in and took something that I was hiding from everyone. It was small but when I saw it, I knew Max would love it. Now was the perfect time to give it to her. Well, give it to her, without her knowing it was from me. Duh.

Angel and Nudge were off and exploring the house. So everything was perfect. I went in to the girls room and put the small box on top of Max's bed. Then left to go see some TV so it looked like I was there the whole time. Yes, I know, I'm slick.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

I got out of the shower, fully dress, with black shorts and a green top, drying my hair and sat on the bed. Then quickly got up. I sat on something.

It was a small box. The one that had jewlary in it. I opened it cautiously to see what I might find. I saw a note in it. I took it out and read it.

It said, in very sloppy handwritting, I might add, 'I know you hate jewlary, but I know you'll like it.'

It kinda looked like Fang's handwriting. But how could he buy this, if I was with him almost all the time at mall.

I literally smacked myself. The key word being 'almost'. Which means he could have.

Anyway, the object in the box was a necklace. Nothing that flashy but nothing that simple.

It was a pair of wings. My wings. Well not _my _wings. But they looked like my wings. If Fang gave me this than he was right. I really do like it. And of course, it had a little bit of Fang in it. The lace part of the necklace was black.

I put it on and went to the door and peeked if anyone was there. Which someone was. Guess who. Yup. Fang. I knew he bought me the necklace. I didn't know what to do. And that's always a good answer. Note the sarcasm I thought about going up to him and say thank you. But then again there was a slim chance that he didn't buy it.

_Yes Max. He did buy it for you._ The Voice said randomly. But that was all I needed to make one of my famous quick decisions. You know the ones that either are really stupid or really smart.

I opened the door. Thankful that we were alone. I walked up to where Fang was sitting on the couch. I bent down a bit and kissed him on the cheek. Very close to his lips cause he turned his head a bit.

"Thanks" I said. A bit breathless for no appearent reason. Then I heard it.

The KA-BOOM in the guys room. They are so dead.


	15. Testing

**HI! yea.... chapter fifteen. ENJOY!!!!!**

**

* * *

**

MAX'S P.O.V.

"Thanks" I said. A bit breathless for no apparent reason. Then I heard it.

The KA-BOOM in the guys room. They are so dead.

Me and Fang started to head for the guys room. We were five steps away when the door opened. There was a coughing Alex, and a frustrated Iggy, and a confused Gazzy.

"Iggy. Gazzy." I said in a very calm voice. That gave it a more threatning sence. Their heads snapped up and looked at me, and knew that they were in so much trouble.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!!!!!" Once again Alex suprises me. How can that be awesome. The boy's room looked a mes-

"Whoa. How's that possible? I thought it wou- HAHAHAHA!" This must be as surprising as it is to me as you. Because the person who was cracking up, was.... Fang. I turned around to see what he was laughing at. And soon as I found it, I was rolling on the floor laughing with Fang.

Alex was all black with powder and all you could see the whites of her eyes. Her hair was a mess. It was sticking up and she looked like a maniac. The same goes with the guys.

" Wow! It looks as good as new! Hey Alex, how come the room doesn't look like a mess?" Gazzy asked with full of joyment of not messing up the room. And happy that he didn't need to clean it up.

"Yeah. Whats up with that?" Fang asked. Completly calm. I guess a good thing doesn't last forever. I mean Fang's laughter. Not the whole KA-BOOM situation.

" The air vents sucked up all the smoke and well the bomb-I mean the object didn't really work. Just the powder bieng releashed made the noise. Oh! look at the time. I gotta go. BYE!" Alex started to run.

"Not so fast!" I called out.

"Yes so fast! I gotta go. My dad's gonna kill me if I'm late for testing." She was in the elevator and left. Testing? Oh yeah. Her dad's a 'whitecoat'. That must really suck. Well I should know, right? Because of Jeb. He's my biological father- My MOM! Oh my GOD! I totally forgot to call her or something! Man, I'm a horrible daughter.

I was looking for a phone when i saw Iggy and Gazzy trying to sneak off. "Don't think I'll forget about what happened! You guys are still in real deep trouble!"

"Of course." I heard Iggy mutter. "Told not to set it off!" He half screamed, half whispered to Gazzy. "It wasn't ready! You of all people should know that!"

"No DUH!" Gazzy answered in the same tone. "You think I set it off! Well I didn't! And that bomb was simple and old fashioned and needed matches. I didn't have one. Thank you very much! I just sneezed and then KA-BOOM! At least it didn't destroy anything."

I stop listening to their bickering when I found the phone. When they were finally in their room, I dailed my mom's number.

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello?"

"HI MOM!" God. It felt like an eternity since I talked to her.

"OH! Max! Hi honey! What's going on?" And then we launched ourselves into a conversation. I told what happened. From the part we found Alex, all the way to the exploding bomb. Well minus the flirting with Fang. And kissing Fang on the check. And the incident at the mall, with that slut. That would be really awkward .

* * *

ALEX'S P.O.V.

"I'm here! I'm here!" I said as soon as I entered my dad's office. "Can we get this over with." Ah. It's the same thing I say every Saturday, whenever I have to be tested.

"Alex. Take a seat." My dad said. He was behind his big ol' desk. With a bunch of papers. I took a seat in front of him. This wasn't good. He was always was in a good mood, when it came to testing me. Which made me want to pound him to the ground. I mean, he's my dad. Shouldn't he be telling Itex to go screw themselves, instead of testing on me. Well, over the years, I figured out that my dad can't think for himself. When I can. It's kinda sad actually. That's the only reason I stay. Cause _I _can control him when I need to. That, and because he has a bunch of flyboys. And no, for the people who are thinking I can control peoples minds, I can't. You guys know that's Angel. Not me.

"Alex, we need to talk." Uh-oh. Always bad words to hear. "Itex knows the flock is here honey. And they asked me t-"

"You told them! Now why would you do that, when I told you NOT to!" I cut him off.

"I know sweetheart. I'm sorry," liar, "please forgive me." Not likely. When he figured out that I wasn't going to say anything, and couldn't read my expressionless face,(Hey what can I say, it runs in the family. Apparently from my mom side. My dad can't act or hide his expressions for sh**) he continued. When I finished listening, I couldn't believe it. My. Dad. Has. NO. BALLS! Itex sank low. Real low this time.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND????!!!!! I. Am. NOT! Going. To. Follow. Through. With this! I couldn't do that to Max. Or Iggy, or Gazzy, or Nudge or Angle. And defenetly not FANG! My own BROTHER! Your own SON! You make me sick." I exploded.

"I know that's a lot to take in, honey. But that's what they want. And that's the only way to keep my job, and to save you." He said. That's bull. That's for sure. " Think about it okay. I don't want to lose you along with you brother." Once again, that's bull. He lost Fang because he didn't go fight for him. And now, he just lost me. Just because he wouldn't do anything for himself and didn't have freewill. I'm ashamed to be called his daughter. Even though I was always ashamed of being his daughter.

* * *

Testing went through a daze. A couple of punches and kicks here and there from flyboys. Flying through hoops of fire. And my legs feeling like they were on fire after running for a long time on a trendmill. I finished with only a couple of bruises, cuts, and burns. Not serious at all. No not at all. Lucky me. I was kidding people. My body hurts like crazy.

* * *

The doors of the elevator just opened t my little home. And I was about to walk into a seen that was only for two pair of eyes to see. And none of those two were mine.


	16. SongWriters

**Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!

* * *

**ALEX'S P.O.V.

Testing went through a daze. A couple of punches and kicks here and there from flyboys. Flying through hoops of fire. And my legs feeling like they were on fire after running for a long time on a treadmill. I finished with only a couple of bruises, cuts, and burns. Not serious at all. No, not at all. Lucky me. I was kidding people. My body hurts like crazy.

The doors of the elevator just opened to my little home. And I was about to walk into a seen that was only for two pair of eyes to see. And none of those two were mine.

And no for the people thinking negatively, it's nothing pervy.

Just, you know, Max and Fang. On the couch. Max on top of Fang. Their faces only inches apart. And I fell really retarted. Cause the looks on their faces says it all.

Fang's face said he was annoyed, surprised, and a little sad.

Max's face was, well, shocked, surprise, embarrassment, and a bit annoyed.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm not even here!" Then I bolted to my room.

"OH MY GOD! What the HELL happened to YOU?!?!?!" She yelled. Damn it. Onlt five more steps until my room.

Well, what did she expect. I just finished testing. Not to mention that I have black powder all over me. Of course I wouldn't be a pretty sight to look at. Not including all the burns, bruises, and cuts I have.

"It's okay. I feel great. I just need a shower and I'll look good as new. I'm a fast healer. Don't worry." I said. "I feel great my ass," I mumbled so Max couldn't hear. Then I went to my room as fast as I could and left them alone.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V.

I finished my _long_ conversation with my mom and sister. To my luck, Jeb wasn't with them. From what my mom said, nothing important was going on with her.

I headed to the couch to watch some TV. Alex's laptop was there so I made sure not sit on it. When I sat down I heard an "Ugh!". I just sat right on top of Fang. Uh-oh.

I got off of him. "Sorry! I-" then I realized why I just sat on top of him. " I didn't see you. Now why may I ask you, were invisible?" My answer was, you guessed it, a shrug. I rolled my eyes at him. I grabbed the remote and said "Move over would ya."

He did and took the laptop with him. I turned on the TV. I wonder what he's typing. I leand over to see. All the words I got to see was learning and fall. Then he closed it. "What? Now why can't I see it?" I went to take it from him but instead got tilckled by him. I instanly pulled away. He's the only person who know's my tickle spot.

And I'm the only one who know's his. Do the math and next thing you know, you have me on top of Fang and having a tickle fight. I don't know for how long but when we stopped, our faces were only inches apart.

We were leaning closer and I promised myself I wouldn't run. Evethough I was terrified doing this. If you haven't noticed, I don't do this very often.

'I'm going to do this. I'm going to do this. You know you like Fang as more then a brother. You know this,' I kept repeating in my head.

Just then, the doors to the elevator opened. And Alex stepped out. And she did not look pretty at all. Not to be mean or anything.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm not even here!" Then she bolted to our room.

"OH MY GOD! What the HELL happened to YOU?!?!?!" I finally found my voice.

"It's okay. I feel great. I just need a shower and I'll look good as new. I'm a fast healer. Don't worry." Then she muttered something that I didn't really catch and went into the room.

I just stayed there, to let everything sink in. "Max?" Fang's voice was the thing that took me out of my daze.

"Oh. Sorry." Then I got off of him and headed to the kitchen area to find water, not kowing what else to do.

I mean, I was about to kiss Fang. Again. And then I see Alex all messed up. Ugh. I know I shouldn't get all worked up, but I am. I need to go fly.

" Hey Fang, I'm gonna fly a bit." So I went to the elevator and outside and snapped out my wings, and started to fly.

* * *

ALEX'S P.O.V.

I just finished getting dressed and went to the kitchen to eat some strawberries. My body felt better and so the way it looked.

When I passed the island, I saw the laptop that Fang was using.

"You know, if you don't want people to see what you're writing, you might wanna turn visible and cover it." I said this while opening the fridge and getting the straberries out. I sat across from him. On the opposite side off the island."Let me see?"

"You're kdding right?" He said annoyed.

"Yeah. That's why I asked." He just stared at me. "Just let me see. I already saw it. Besides, it is my computer. Until I transfer all of my information from that computer to the other identical one I have. Then that one's all your's. And I just wanna fix what you wrote, up a bit."

He handed me the computer reluntactly. "This is really good. Are you done with it?"

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Because it's really good."

He took a long time to answer. "Yeah. It's done."

"And so am I. Here take a look. Looks like we have two song writers in the family."

The lryics he wrote were really good. It went like this: **( a/n: this song is called Learning to Fall by the fabulous Boys like Girls)**

Today is the day  
The worst day of my life  
You're so content it hurts me  
I don't know why

The cost of misery  
Is at an all time high  
I keep it hidden  
Close to the surface in sight

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

Could you be with him?  
Or was it just a lie?  
He doesn't catch you like I do  
And you don't know why

You change your clothes and your hair  
But I can't change your mind  
Oh, I'm uninvited  
So unrequited now

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

Words screaming in my head  
Why did you leave?  
And I can't stop dreaming  
Watching you and him  
When it should have been  
It should have been me

Today is the day  
The worst day of my life

I'm learning to fall  
I can't hardly breathe  
When I'm going down don't worry about me  
Don't try this at home  
You said you don't see  
I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me

Whoa (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)  
(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)  
Tell me that you know, it should have been me)  
Whoa (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)  
I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me  
Whoa (I'm learning to fall, I can't hardly breathe)  
(I don't want to know that you know, it should have been me)  
Tell me that you know, it should have been me  
Whoa (Don't try this at home, You said you don't see)  
I don't want to know that you know, it should've been me

He took a look at it."Are you sure that's my work?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. How'd you write this?"

"Just, something I was thinking about, back when the flock was in Virginia."

"I bet it's about Max."

"Yeah. It is. Whoa, why did I just tell you-"

"I don't know. People say I'm easy to talk to..... Wait hold up." I went to my room to get the other laptop. Then I came back. "Let me transfer my stuff to this computer. Then this one's all your's." I pluged the two computers together and pressed some buttons and boom. It started transferring my stuff.

"What do you have in your computer?"

"Oh," I sighed " Mostly my music and pics I write and take." There was silence. "Hey, we have to the doctors at 8:30. In the morning. For the blood samples. Sorry so early. It was the only appointment they had open. And Max is the only one coming with us. I don't want the others to freak. Is that okay?" He nodded. "Can you tell Max?" He nodded again. "Thanks. Hey, if there's anyting you want to talk about , like that one thing you can't talk to Max about, you can tell me if you want." That one thing meaning Max. I think he caught on.

He nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna go to bed soon, so goodnight." This I said more to myself then him "And Angel and Nudge are in bed and so is Gazzy. Iggy, is just being Iggy. Max's-"

"Out flying"

"Uh? Oh. Okay." I was half way to my room. " Hey I can teach you how to play that gutiar, if you want?" He gave me a questioning look. "That big bag you had. It had a gutair in it right? I bought mine at the same place. Both actually. The acoustic and eletric."

Then I went into the room, be careful not to wake Angel and Nudge , who manage to put up posters almost everywhere of Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers. God I hate them.

I stayed up for a while, eating strawberries, and I finished the new song I was writing. Then later on I would write new music for it. Which includes the drum music and gutair and bass music. It's kinda fun actually. One day I have to thank Fang and Max for inspiring this song.


	17. Blood Samples

**Heyz peoplez! chapter 17! wanna say thanks to the guys who reviewed. and special thanks to mayball31695 and mickeyhagg, (love that name!) and PeruvianChick**.**Enjoy!

* * *

**

ALEX'S P.O.V.

Then I went into the room, being careful not to wake Angel and Nudge , who manage to put up posters almost everywhere of Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers. God I hate them.

I stayed up for a while, eating strawberries, and I finished the new song I was writing. Then later on I would write new music for it. Which includes the drum music and gutair and bass music. It's kinda fun actually. One day I have to thank Fang and Max for inspiring this song.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

Flying is just what I needed. I don't know what time it is but right now I don't care. I figured that Alex's problem is her problem. She said not to worry about it, so I won't. I'll help when she wants it. That's final.

I just walked out of the elevator and the place was dark. I guess everyone one was asleep. Except one.

"You know, you're gonna mess up up your eyesight from looking at that computer all day." I said walking to the little island in the little kitchen area.

"Yeah? Why should I care? I already got a messed up life." He joked.

I laughed. "True that. So...... Fang...... what are you doing up?" I opened the fridge, nothing good except water. I took some.

"You know. The usual."

"Sadly, yeah I do know." I laughed at my own joke.

"Shut up," he said playfully.I sat down next to him.

"Soooo, what did you get? From the mall. In that big bag. I've been wondering ALL day."

He sighed. "If you must know, it's a gutair. A black one."

"Of course. Looks like your little sister is rubbing off on you. Man, that's weird to say."

"So, you actually think that she's my sister?"

"Yeah. I guess so. I mean you guys can pull off being twins." I seriously meant that. "I wouldn't be surprised if you guys were related. You got the same hair. Same eyes. Same nose. You both can hide your expressions. Both like black. Apparently into music. And both really easy to talk to." I mently hit myself. Why would I tell him that? Why wouldn't I tell him that? He his my best friend. But it was true. They both are really easy to talk to. I already told Alex that I liked Fang. Which was very odd. But still.

"Yeah. I know. When I was talking to her, something slipped out." He whispered.

"You too?....... What did you tell her?" I asked while sipping my water.

I swear I thought I saw his eys widen, but it was hard to tell, before saying, "Nothing important. What you say?"

"Hey! I asked you first." No way was I going to tell him I told Alex that I loved him. He just shrugged."Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"K. But we're, meaning you, Alex, and me are going to the clinic to do the blood samples. We're leaving at 7:30. The appointment's at 8. Don't ask why. Alex doesnt want to take the kids to the clinic, cause they're gonna freak. G' night."

"Wow. Longest speech I heard from you in a while Fang." He rolled his eyes at me. "G' night." Then I put the glass in the sink and walked to the girls room. I stopped at the door, "And thanks again for the necklace." Then I walked inside.

I walked to my 'bed' and found, a pair of black guy shorts and a plain white tee **( a/n: not the band)** with slits on the back for my wings. Along with a dark blue sidekick LX, I think it was and a black i-pod.

I guess these were mine. Nice. I gotta remember to say thanks to Alex in the morning. I changed and got into the bed that also had blue sheets on it, Alex had gray, and went to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be hetic.

I woke up at the light touch of Alex's hand on my shoulder. What? I'm a light sleeper remember.

"Hey sleepy head," Alex said."It's 7:10. You got twenty minutes to get ready. Go to the bathroom get dressed. Pick anything you want to wear. As long as it matches. There's a brush to comb your hair. You don't have to do anything to it. Just don't go with bed head. There's tooth brushes at the sink. Your's the blue. Angels' pink and Nudge's purple. Just wanted to let you know. And you can pick any shoes you want. Hurry up. Don't wake the little ones. Eighteen minutes."

"You talk to much," I blurted out. Oops. Sorry. Not really.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "I get that a lot." Then she left. No comment.

I got up and started to get ready.

* * *

ALEX'S P.O.V.

I left the room. Oh god was I nervous. I had to have a needle stuck in my arm for God know's how long. And nervous to find out the truth. I mean wouldn't you want to finaly know your long lost brother? Yeah, I thought so. If Fang isn't my brother that was okay too.

I walked the few steps to the guy's room. I opened the door and stepped inside. I walked over to Fang at the far corner. I touched his shoulder lightly and he instantly woke up. Wow. They are light sleepers aren't they.

"Hey you," I said when he finally looked at me. He was all tangled in his black covers. "Time to get up. You got like15 minutes to get ready. If you go to the bathroom, there's three tooth brushes , yours is th-"

"Black one?" He cut me off. I nodded.

" I'm gonna cook breakfest so hurry up." The look on his face told me what we were having. "Scrambled eggs and toast and bacon. Now hurry up. And tell Iggy where we're going and that he's in charge."

"Iggy. Iggy." Fang said then threw a pillow at Iggy that was on the other corner. Iggy instantly got into a fighting stance.

"What? What? I'm up." He said sleeply.

"I could have done that." I told Fang.

"Well, why didn't you?" Was his slick reply.

"Alex?" Iggy said confused.

"Morning Iggy." I said then walked out the door.

I went to the kitchen and started the breakfest. Then finished soon as Max walked out of the girls room.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V.

Something smells good. Yup, eggs and bacon and toast. I wonder if Alex is a good cook like Iggy.

Just then, Fang came out of the guys room. He headed to the kitchen. "Morning."

"What's up," he replied.

"Hey, you two love birds," Alex popped out of no where, " hurry up and eat we don't got much time. I'll be outside waiting. My mom left so it's safe to go up stairs." She hurried over to the elevator and left. Not giving us the time to defend ourselves with the love bird comment.

"Love birds?" Fang asked confused.

"I don't know." Then I started to laugh at her joke, when I finally got it. "Oh. She's so dead."

* * *

We just finished eating and went outside to the back. Alex was waiting by the pool.

"You guys ready?" She was shaking. I don't know why. It was warm out. It is May.

"You okay?" Fang asked.

"No." Giving us a thumbs up. Something is defenitly wrong with that girl. Then she took off. We were right behind her. I satyed with Fang.

Fang didn't look normal. Well other then his new clothes. Surprising as it is, he was wearing the green shirt I told him to but. Oh god. I forgot to give him the shirt I bought him. Damn it. I gotta give it to him soon. Anyway, he looked tense.

* * *

We got to the clinic with 5 minutes to spare. Me and Fang were sitting on the chairs while Alex went to talk to the clerk, and pay him I think.

Afterwards, we were sitting in a room, filled with needles. All three of us were twitching like we had terrets.**(a/n: I got that word terrets from my friends. And I don't need to go to the thirdgrade Eli!)**

The docter or person came in and told Fang and Alex to sit down in chairs and started to clean their arms. It took everything that I got, not to leave that room. And when the needles came out, I was the one who had to keep Alex and Fang in their chairs before they bolted to the door. When they saw the needles I slammed them both into their seats again.I kept my eyes close the whole time the guy was putting the needles in them.

Then I felt Alex's hand in mine. Like she was a little girl and I was the mom. She was scared. Thats when I knew she had the needle in her arm, when she was squeezing my hand. I didn't take my hand away. If I were in her position, I would do the same with Fang.

I opened my eyes. And regretted it. I opened my eyes just in time to see the guy put the needle in Fang's arm. One of the reason I closed my eyes was that I wouldn't kill the guy who was pushing the needle in Fang's arm. But when I saw Fang's it looked like he was really calm. But his nastrals were flaring. That meant, that he really didn't like the needle in him. Put it in those words. Who would blame him.

Fang and Alex were sitting right next to each other. So I took my free hand and put it through Fang's. The moment I touched him, his eyes flew open. When I closed my hand around his, he also closed his around mine. Then he gave me a quick small smile. A smile none the less. Then he closed his eyes again.

After what seemed like forever, which was like five minutes, the guy came in and did his magic. Before I knew it, there were no more needles in anyone's arms and the guy said he would look at the blood samples. It would take 30 min. to find out if Alex and Fang were related.

* * *

30 min wasn't a long time so we decided to wait in the sitting room. Where thankfully, didn't smell like a lab or a doctor's office. So here we were sitting in the sitting room.

Fang was sitting in the middle of the group. Alex said a quick thanks to both of us and pulled ot her i-pod. I totally orgot I had that with me. So I took it out and went through it. Alex already put some songs in it. And the songs were really good. Then I found some songs that were on the CD I bought at the music store with Fang that day. I instantly put those on first. The Taylor Twins. They were awesome!

When Fang looked over at my i-pod, he quickly took one of my headphone's out of my ear. "Hey! Give it back! Why don't you get your own i-pod!" Then I realized that I forgot to sa thanks to Alex for the phone and i-pod. "Oh. And Alex. Thanks for the phone and i-pod. Now Fang, give it back. I was reaching for it. On the other side of him. He wouldn't dare to tickle me. Not in public.

"No problem. And Fang, " Alex said. "Give her back her headphone."

"What if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" He snapped playfully .

* * *

THIRD PERSON P.O.V.

"What if I don't? What are you going to do about it?" He snapped playfully .

Then Alex brushed her hand on Fang's reaching for the headphone. Fang heard Alex say _"I'm gonna take away the headphone that's for sure." _But Alex didn't move her lips.

When Fang heard this, he thought_ "No offense to Alex. But can't she back off, and at least let me play around with Max." _Alex was still touching Fang when he thought this.

"Okay, okay. You could at least say it nicely. Don't need to be rude." She replied. Then she backed off.

"Alex? I didn't say anything to you." Fang told her.

"Uh... sure you did. I might be a mutant freak, but I'm not death." Alex sat up in her chair, so Alex's and Fang's leg were touching a bit. And then Max finally got the headphone back. Fang thought _ "Damn it!"_ at this. But his didn't move and Alex noticed this. Then she looked down to their touching legs. Then up to Fang who pulled his leg away, when she widen her eyes. "Hey Max, do me a favor, and let me touch your hand." Alex reached over and touched Max's cheek instead.. She didn't hear any thing from her.

"Alex what the hell are you doing to my face." Then Max slapped Alex's hand away. But Alex didn't notice.

Alex asked Fang a question. "Hey Fang. Do you think that Max is cute?" Then she quickly touched his hand. And all she got was _"Hell yeah! I think she's cute!"_ But Fang pulled away.

"Oh my GOD! That's so cool and creepy at the same time!"

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V.

"Oh my GOD! That's so cool and creepy at the same time!" She screamed. What the hell is Alex talking about? I guess she saw the confusing on my face because she said "Look if you want to know what I'm talking about then touch my hand." I shook my head at her sayig no way. "Oh. Come on!" I hesitated for a while. Then touched her hand lightly. Then I heard her thought's. She wasn't moving her lips. _"You can hear me. Can't you. You know exactly what I'm saying in my head right now. That's so weird. Because even though I'm wearing colored contacts, my eyes are green. That means I'm using my power that can stop someone else's power." _She took her hand away. Then said "Weird right?"

"What's weird?" Max asked, completly oblivous to what was going on.

Neither of us had the chance to answer her, because right then, a guy _in_ a whitecoat, not _a_ whitecoat came up to us. "Alex Herrera?" Alex nodded. "And this is Adam?" Once again Alex nodded. "Well then here are the papers you wanted about the blood samples. Congrats." Then he opened to the page where mine and Alex's blood were positive or something. Telling me,, that I really did have a little sister.


	18. I just can't sorry

hey there peoples. sad news. but um im not going to continue the story. really sorry to the people who wanted me to continue but i just can't. i guess you can say my heart isn't in it anymore. but i just cant continue it. i will write other stories but i just cant't continue this one. yea i know im dissapointed in myself but i cant anymore. sorry. 


	19. Two Ways

**Okay, I can't help it. I just have to continue the story. I just love writing to much I gotta continue it. I'm sorry if I frighten you by saying I was going to stop writing. But I will continue. ENJOY!!!!

* * *

**

FANG'S P.O.V.

"Oh my GOD! That's so cool and creepy at the same time!" She screamed. What the hell is Alex talking about? I guess she saw the confusion on my face because she said "Look if you want to know what I'm talking about then touch my hand." I shook my head at her sayig no way. "Oh. Come on!" I hesitated for a while. Then touched her hand lightly. Then I heard her thought's. She wasn't moving her lips. _"You can hear me. Can't you. You know exactly what I'm saying in my head right now. That's so weird. Because even though I'm wearing colored contacts, my eyes are green. That means I'm using my power that can stop someone else's power." _She took her hand away. Then said "Weird right?"

"What's weird?" Max asked, completly oblivous to what was going on.

Neither of us had the chance to answer her, because right then, a guy _in_ a whitecoat, not _a_ whitecoat came up to us. "Alex Herrera?" Alex nodded. "And this is Adam?" Once again Alex nodded. "Well then here are the papers you wanted about the blood samples. Congrats." Then he opened to the page where mine and Alex's blood were positive or something. Telling me, that I really did have a little sister.

"Thank you." Alex said as soon as she recovered from the news that just taken place. Then the dude left us alone.

"You don't think that because we're related tha-?" I tried to begin, but cut off. Wow that's a annoying.

" Yeah!-HEY! I heard that." Then Alex pointed to my arm on the arm rest, that our arms were connecting. I quickly took it away. Now _that_ will get annoying when she's touching me. Hopefully she won't touch me. Not that I will let her, that is. " Anyway, it probably is gonna get annoying."

"_I_ still don't know what you guys are talking about." Max cut in.

Before I had the chance to open my mouth, Alex was a quarter of the story done. Alex was talking so fast that I really couldn't understand her. Apparently Max could. Must be a chick thing.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

After Alex told me everything, it was like a light turned on. I had no idea what was going on but but all I knew was, that it was creepy. And the School was involved. Alex looked so happy. Probably because she finally found out who was her real brother.

Fang.....

Fang just looked like, Fang. Though I could tell he was taken away. Maybe thinking that he has to look after her or.... He's thinking about Gazzy, and how he treats Angel. How if he could do that, at the age of eight, that he could too. But in his Fang way. By just being there for Alex. Being there and not talking of course. But that wouldn't mind Alex at all. Just the thought Fang would be there for her, would make her happy.

_Don't think you would be jealous of your new sister-in-law will you Max?_

What? ..... Shut up Voice!

_Don't worry Max. I won't stay long. Just wanted to warn you._

Thank the LORD! Wait! Warn me about what?

_The reason I sent you there for._

What does that suppose to mean?

..............

Of course. Silence. Dumb fortune cookie crap

"Max? Max? Maaaaax? Hello? " Alex said while waving her hand in front of my face. Once she saw me blinking my eyes she took her hand away. "Where were you? In lala land?" She said with a smirk. Of course. I gave her a death glare, but like the other oldest members in the flock, it didn't effect her. "Well look, I have band practice I have to go to. And Fang, well I asked Fang if he wanted to go. I kinda wanted to show him something."

"Okay?" I asked. "Why so early?"

"Actually Max, it's 10:2- something. Practice starts at 11:15. Or around there. And ends at two-ish. So I was wondering-"

"_We_ were wondering if you could go to the house, cause I think Iggy would need help soon. Meaning, you would have to look after the flock . And me and Alex could go, to well...." Fang cut in.

"WHAT!" I didn't mean to scream. I was just shocked. I should have known they would want to spend time together. Well at least Alex would. Not so much Fang. "Uh... I mean sure. But Fang, you better be back at the house around 4."

"Yes ma'am" he said sarcasticly.

"Sorry, just a little over protective. But yeah you can go."

"A little?" Alex popped in.

"Shut up! Before I change my mind." They just smiled at me. And my heart just melted away when Fang smiled. And to ruin my moment, Alex giggled.

"I might not be a mind reader, but your eyes tell everything. If you read them right." I guess she knew I was enjoying Fang's smile. Am I really that easy to read?

We were outside the building. Now the streets were noisy with people. So were went around the back and took off, going two different ways.


	20. Band Practice

**Sorry for not updating! i graduate!and i had finals and papers to write but here's the new chapter! ENJOY!!!**

MAX'S P.O.V

* * *

We were outside the building. Now the streets were noisy with people. So we went around the back and took off, going two different ways.

Flying alone was nice. Not needing to look back over my shoulder every 5 minutes to see if anyone was getting tired.

And yet, why do I feel like I'm being followed? I looked over my shoulder, that was a mistake.

Because everything went black.

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V

The flight wasn't that long to make conversation. Thank god. I didn't want to really talk. Not that I do usually. We landed in front of this big blue house. The neighborhood looked like those neighborhoods that get together and have cook outs for the fourth of July.

"This is the twins place. Their 'rents aren't always around. And if the twins mom is here, she gives us snacks." Alex said. I gave her a nod to tell her that I understood. She rang the door bell. And J answered.

"HEY! 'Bout time. They were just warming up. Don't worry. Ray didn't let them touch Haley." J greeted us. Then she walked off.

"Who is she talking about?" I asked.

"Don't worry. She's not talking about Max. Haley's my guitar. That's where I got the name from. And Adam is the name of my acuostic guitar." She said leading the way. That makes sense, her naming her guitar after her friend and brother. Except that me and Max are named after the guitars. She led me somewhere to a basement, it looked.

"There's the rockstar! Finally wanted to show up, eh?"

"Shut up Chris!" Alex said giving him and everyone a hug. I got "What's up"'s and "hi"'s. I'm starting to like the group more and more. They barely moved an inch when they saw me arrive. Ray went up to Alex though, she whispered into her ear that I didn't really catch what she said. But Alex nodded. But Alex did whisper back " Yeah, the tests were positive....." To everyone she said, " Ray is filling in for me. I gotta work on our new songs. And teach my older some guitar tricks. It's final. Ray you got your guitar right?" Ray nodded her head, looking oddly surprised. "Ryan is it okay if I use your room?" He nodded. Theses people aren't much of talkers, are they?

"And what's wrong with my room?"

"It smells." Alex said simply. "Nothing personal Bryan." She joked while getting her guitar and leading me away.

"You got to at least play ONE song for us afterwards." Someone yelled.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know Chris! So shut up!" She chuckled. She walked up the stairs and made a left. Then we entered a room that was big and plan and white filled with pictures of friends and nature. "He's really into photography. And Bryan is really into sports. Thats how you know the difference about them. Bryan's a clown and entertaining. And Ryan's quiet and a good listener. So lets get started. You are going to practice wit Ryan's acuostic." Then her lesson started. **( A/N: Sorry that i didn't descibe the lesson. Reason is, i don't know how to.)

* * *

**

After the lesson she told me to practice the first song that I have ever learned on the guitar. Row, row, row your boat, over and over again. While she wrote her song. Which sounded pretty good, until -

"Alex! Your times up! Come down now! Or do you need me to come and get you?!" Alex just stood up and did a gesture for me to follow her. She took her guitar and the sheet of music she was writing on.

When we got down there eveyone was sitting on a sofa that was big to fit 6 people. It was kinda cool. And there was a mike in front of them and a stool, where I guess Alex was about to perform. She did some things with the guitar that I didn't really understand.

"Hey. Come sit." The girl with red hair, patted her hand next her. " I'm Ray." She said when I sat down. Ryan had an arm around her. Guess they're dating?

Alex coughed into the mike that was on and everyone grew silent. "Here I go. Don't laugh." She looked directly at Chris. I wonder if there something between them. If so, Iggy will probably be upset.

I've got the gift of one liners  
And you've got the curse of curves  
And with this gift I compose words  
And the question that comes forward  
Are you perspiring from the irony  
Or sweating to these lyrics  
And this just in  
You're a dead fit  
But my wit won't allow it  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse of curves  
So with the combination of my gift with one liners  
And my way  
My way with words  
It seems I'm too hip to keep tight lipped  
And you're on the gossip team  
You're making something out of nothing  
And jealousy's the cousin, the cousin of greed  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes  
The inside lingo had me at hello  
And we go where the money goes

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win

We All have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah, that's where mine go  
that's where mine go  
We all have teeth that can bite underneath  
To where the reality grows  
Yeah that's where mine go  
Where the reality grows:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

I want someone provocative and talkative  
But it's so hard when you're shallow as a shower  
And from what I've heard with skin you'll win

Her bone structure screams  
"Touch her! Touch her!"  
And she's got the curse, the curse of:  
From what I've heard with skin you'll win  
With skin you'll win  
Skin you'll win **(a/n: Song: The Curse of Curves, by Cute Is WhAt We Aim For)**

"Okay? How is it?" She asked.

"It was AWESOME! Cant wait to practice it, dude. I want the music As soon as you finish it." Chris was the first to speak. Then everyone else agreed with him.

"Sure." Alex looked at the time. "Oh snap! It's four!.......sh**!" Wow. How did _I _miss that. "I'm leaving Haley here. Don't touch her! Come on Fang! We're late. Bye!" I waved bye, then before you knew it we were in the air, Max is gonna be pissed. But why didn't she come looking for us? Or call us. We have phones now.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V.

I opened my eyes a bit. I could feel I was tied up. I saw where I was taken. It looked like a doctor's office. It looked familiar. I only had a glance before someone knocked me out again.


	21. Finding Max

**okay yea i know I havent updated in a while but hopefully that will all change. cause SCHOOLS OUT! yes. and secondly i figured out my password to log in to my fanfic. yes i knw its really retarted that i forgot my passord. but thats only cause i wasn't on for a while. and the reason why i wasn't on for a while is well i needed to graduate. so... ENJOY!! and i want to thank Fax-Addict for inspiring this chapter! you rock! sorry i took so long Fax-Addict! and so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.**

**I do not own MR. Thats all JP.

* * *

**

MAX'S P.O.V.

I opened my eyes a bit. I could feel I was tied up. I saw where I was taken. It looked like a doctor's office. It looked familiar. I only had a glance before someone knocked me out again.

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V.

We were at the back of the house where we saw the flock just coming out. We landed and were hugged by the little ones.

"Oh thank god!!!! We thought you guys were kidnapped! Or got lost. Or got in a fight with flyboys! Or...or.. or... OH MY GOD!!!! Where's MAX! Isshewithyouwethoughtshewaswithyousheiswithyourightcausesheisntherewithusomgwherecanshebeomgomgwehavetofindher!!!!!!!!!!!"

"NUDGE!!!!!" Everyone yelled. "Sorry" was all she said.

"Okay now tell us what's going on." Alex began. All the little kids mouth's opened. " IGGY, please tell us what's going on. Is Max with you? Cause she ain't with us. She left hours ago to come here." Then the mouth's closed.

"Well, no Max isn't here. We thought she was with you. We were doing some, well fun things when you guys were gone. And well we didn't worry about it. Until now." He stated.

I wonder what fun things they did while we were gone. Alex shook her head. Probably thinking what I was thinking. then we we both said," We'll let Max deal with that later. But right now we gotta go find her." Then she said, "That was creepy. Don't ever do that again." I nodded in agrrement. "Okay I know Fang is usually in charge" yeah, she got that right, "when Max isn't around, and he still is but I'm gonna go search alone. I'll be back. As soon as possible." She turned to leave but then turned back, "Oh. Fang, make sure they go to bed early cause tomorrow is their first day of school." Then she flew off. Is she crazy? Max comes before school. No matter what. And if she wants to search alone than no one's stopping her. Hopefully she's careful.

"Well, what should we do? Angel can you hear her." I asked. She shook her blond curls."Okay, well than....Come on."

"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked.

"We're gonna do what Max would do. We're gonna find clues at the clinic. Well at least we're gonna start from there. Then we're gonna rescure Max."

"What about Alex?"

"Alex is a big girl, Iggy. She can take care of herself." I said unsure.

"The test results were positve weren't they. That's why you don't know what to do with her."

"Shut up Igs. Keep focus. Come on lets go." Even with that said, the kids seemed happy with the news. But what amazed the most was Nudge barely mad a sound other than a squeal. "Keep FOCUS! Come on! We gotta find Max." I told the flock.

We need find her. Cause if we don't, I'll be lost forever. Where can my Max be?

* * *

ALEX P.O.V

I was hiding in the bush in front of my house. And as soon as I heard the flock leave I got out of the bush very quickly. Which resulted in me getting a smaller bush in my hair. God it's going to take houurs to get all the leaves out.

I know what you're thinking. Why didn't she go with the flock? Well because I may know where she is. One word. My dad. Well those were two but you know what I mean. Anyway, he is a whitecoat that works for the School. You see any connections? If you don't then sweetie, you're just lost.

I stormed through the front door and closed it behind me. And I marched right to my dad's office. "Dad?! Did you do it?!?" When he opened his mouth I cut him off. "Of cousre you did! I don't even have to ask do I? God dad! I want them to trust me! They're the flock! They're great and special in almost every way! God that sounds really corny! Anyway, you know I think I'm gonna tell them to go. And to never come back. Cause I'm not going to help you put chips on them so you can control their every move! I'm not gonna let that happen."

"Sorry Alex-" He started. "But I can't take the chances." He did a hand motion that was meant to beckon something.

"What are you doing?" Suddenly the office door shut. Than a flyboy was holding me. I couldn't break hold of his grip. "Let go! You stupid piece of-...... What is that? Dad? What are you going to do? Don't come any closer with that needle!" Of course he is not listening. Now I'm kicking as hard as I kicked Danny Calesto and hurt he's balls in one kick. And Danny Calesto was the biggest easer we had. And the flyboy wouldn't even budge.

"After I give this shot Alexendra, you will forget this whole conversation. And you will forget the plan that the School has planned for the flock." With that said, he shot some purple liquid through my viens then everything went grey. The pain was unbelievabe! Getting the needle injected to my my skin was like a feather touching my toes compared to the liquid. It was like fire going through my viens! It traveled up into my brain. At first the fire was blazing in my head. After a while it cooled. But when it cooled it felt like iceicles going through my head. That is very uncomfortable. Than everything just dimmed out.

* * *

FANG'S P.O.V

"Okay guy's, land right behind there." I grabbed Iggy's wrist and lead him toward the back of the building where I last saw Max. The place looked the same when I last saw her. It didn't look like there was a big fight here.

"Angel can you-" She shook her blond curls, knowing already what my question was. I tried Nudge. "Nudge can you sense her or anything? She had a cell-phone with her. Did you sense that?" Some of you might be looking at the screen quite weird, I bet. Well Nudge can sense and hack on any type of technology. Hopefully your weird expression went away.

"Sorry Fang. No, I didn't. Where can that girl be? Hey, what if maybe she just you know went for a fly? Or got lost-"

"Nudge. I don't think so. I just hope she's okay. Her and Alex."

"Iggy! Yo, stay focus. We gotta find Max." I tried to remind him.

"Wait, Fang," Angel said. "You said she had a cell phone? Right? Why don't we just.... you know.... call her?"

"Ange I don't think that's gonna work-"

"No wait Fang! Maybe it can work! Even if she doesn't pick up, than maybe I can sense where the phone is and we can go there and maybe we can find her!" Nudge said excitedly.

"That could work. Okay, lets try it." I pulled out the phone Alex gave me. Though I don't really know how to use a kick-side or side-kick. Maybe I roll the ball... It lit up. Okay I pressed the green button and it started ringing. I pressed the red button. Not knowing what to do.

"Here Fang, give me the phone. I can do it. I'm a bit better at technology stuff then you are." So I gave the phone to Nudge. I saw her roll the ball and click the green button and it started ringing. The screen said calling Max. It rang. Another ring. Than another. And another. Than the answering machine. Angel looked sad that no one picked up. "Maybe we should try ag-" I shook my head at Nudge. I kept on looking at her if she could sense anything. But I guess I had to ask her if she-

"YES! I gotta trace on where she is. Just follow me." Than Nudge took off. With the rest of us behind her.

* * *

ALEX'S P.O.V

I was starting to wake up and found myself on a soft bed of leaves. Where am I? I know I had to do something. Something about Max.

I stood up and looked around. I knew this place. I know where I am. But where can that be. I've been here before......

I turned around and saw Max tied up to a tree.

"MAX!" I ran to her side. She didnt even stir when I called out her name. This is bad. Very bad. "MAX!" I called again. Nothing. I untied her from the tree. Apparently whoever tied her up, didnt do much of a good job. She could have break free if she wasn't unconcouis.

She fell to the ground with a thup. And yet she didn't give any sign of life. I felt for a heartbeat. And there was. Thank god. Suddenly I knew where we were.

I've been camping here. With Ray and her family. Just when school started. Dean Forest is what this place was called. And a good 60 minutes by car from my house. Only 30 by flight. But if I can't get Max awake than I would need to carry her. Which would be a 45 minute flight. Well better get going. But I feel like I should do something first. I carried Max bridal style. She wasn't so heavy as I thought she would be.

40 minutes later........

There it is. My big white house. Almost there. God my arms are in serious pain. Okay I should start descending now....... I'm close enough to-

"NO!" I have to reach Max until she hits-

SLPASH!

I dived after her. She's near the bottom of the pool. I swam faster than before. I grabbed her hand and started to swim upward. But I had difficulty holding on to her. Why is she slipping? I looked down at her. She was pulling her hand away so she could swim toward the surface herself. I let go of her and started swimming upward for air.

I sucked as much air as I broke free of the surface. and swam to edge of the pool. When I reached it, it was only seconds later did Max came. "I am so sorry Max. For letting you go alone. And getting you kidnapped. And dropping you into the pool. Oh god! Please forgive me. Come on. Let's get you inside."

I got out of the pool and helped her out. I had her put her arm around my shoulder and we started to walk to the elevator. Once we were in the elevator, I said "You're gonna have to take of your cloths."

"WHAT! I don't think so!"

"You're gonna have to. We have to get you out of these wet cloths. If it's better, just take your jacket, shoes, and socks off."

"Fine."

Once the elevator had stopped I took her straight to the girls bathroom. I turned the shower on and told her to get in and I would get her dry clean cloths. So I went to the closet and got out purple, long pajama pants. And a black t-shirt.

"And what about you? You took a dip in the pool to you know! Why aren't you in the shower? And stop treating me like I'm a helpless little girl!"

"To answer your question, I will. But you have been outside longer than I have. And your body is freezing. I'm only try to help. God. Looks like your fine though. So.... do whatever you want. Here. You can where this. I'm gonna be in the guys bathroom, showering, if it makes you happy." Than I walked back to the closet and took out a towel and gray pajama pants and a white shirt. Than walked out of the girls bathroom.

I passed by the phone while walking to the guys room. Than it hit me. I had to call Fang. So I picked up the phone and dailed his number.

Ring....

Ring....

"Did you find her?!?" Fang screamed in my hear.

"Ouch.... And yeah, I found her. She's taking a shower right now. Just come back to the house okay?"

............................

"I'm not lying she's fine. Stuborn as usual."

"Fine. We're going back now." He said flatly. Than I went to the bathrrom and entered the warm shower.

* * *

MAX'S P.O.V

The water felt so good. I didn't want to get out. My head hurt. The place where I got hit. Twice. The water felt soothing. But if I didn't get out soon, I was going to become a prune. So I got out and got dressed.

I went to sit on my bed. And I thought about where the flock could be. They're definetly not here. And why wasn't Alex with them? Did Alex know where I was all along? I have to call Fang. But wait. Where was my phone? I sat up.

I didn't have it with me when Alex dropped me in the pool. So I guess I lost it in the forest. Or the guys who kidnapped me stole it?

That question brought up so many more questions. I got up and started heading for the door. But I tripped on a bag. What the-? Oh. I know what it is. It's the shirt I bought for Fang. Might as well leave it in his room while I go talk to Alex. So I took the bag and walked to the guys room. I left the bag on Fang's bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"ALEX! I've got a couple of questions! And I want answers-" I screamed.

"What?!? Can't hear you MAX! I'll be right out!"

"ALEX! I want answers NOW!"

"What?!? Okay Max! I'll be right out!"

Ugh! God she is so frustrating . I was about to call her name again. But the water turned of and there was a beep at the elevator. And I ran out of the room to see my flock.

"MAX!" Screamed the little ones and ran to hug me. I hugged them back gladly. I let them go and stood right in front of Fang. His eyes showed me his worry and relief to see me again. I just stood there looking at his eyes until he put his hands around my waist and hugged me. Hugged me hard. And I hugged him as tightly as he did.

"Hey. What about me? I'm still alive, you know?" said the one and only Igs.

I laughed. "Come over Igs." And I gave him a hug.


	22. Trust

**Hello peoples!Did you hear the news! The 6th MAX book is coming out! and it's called FANG! and JP says that Fang is suppose die before Max! The book is coming out in March of next year! I CAN'T WAIT..... ENJOY! and review!

* * *

**

MAX'S P.O.V.

"MAX!" Screamed the little ones and ran to hug me. I hugged them back gladly. I let them go and stood right in front of Fang. His eyes showed me his worry and relief to see me again. I just stood there looking at his eyes until he put his hands around my waist and hugged me. Hugged me hard. And I hugged him as tightly as he did.

"Hey. What about me? I'm still alive, you know?" said the one and only Igs.

I laughed. "Come over Igs." And I gave him a hug.

"What happened Max? We were worried" Iggy said while hugging me. Than we broke apart.

"I don't know, really. All I remember is flying back to the house and I looked over my shoulder everything went blank." Everyone was listening now, as we moved to sit on the sofa in front of the TV. " Than, when I woke up, I was surronded by water and Alex was holding on to me, and pulling me up to the surface. And saw that we were at the house."

Gazzy was about to say something but when he opened his mouth, Alex's voice came out. And he wasn't imitating her voice. "Alex was doing what?" She said coming out of the guys bedroom, drying her hair.

"Max was explaining here how you dropped her in the pool." Gazzy said.

"Yeah sorry about that." She said while throwing her towel in the girls room. "I didn't mean to drop you." She was walking toward the sofa and sat in front of it. " And I'm really sorry that I let you get kiddnapped. I shouldn't have let you go alone. That was stupid of me."

"You and me both." Fang muttered under his breath. "I'm really sorry too, Max." He told me. But I looked away, not knowing what to say. Or think for that matter.

" Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Around ten." Nudge started. " Around ten! Oh my jeez! It's late! don't we have school tomorrow? We should go to sleep now. But we just found you Max. We need to know what happened. Or what they did to you. And there are some questions that should be answered. And tmphmn-" Nudge was interupted with Gazzy's and Alex's hands cover her mouth. I knew

Alex wouldn't find the Nudge channel cute.

School. Another word for hell. Great, you gotta love school.... not. "Nudge's right guys." I got 'Are you serious' look form every one form the flock, minus Angel. I shrugged. " The little ones need sleep for tomorrow at... dare I say it, or agree to it, school. So go on now. Nudge, Angel, that also means you Gazzy. Off to sleep." And thankfully, they went to sleep without any questions or disagreeing. When they closed their doors I motioned for Fang, Iggy, and Alex to go sit at the island in the kitchen. Once all of us were sitting down I said, " Nudge was also right about the questions being answered." I looked at Alex, who had on an impassive face and she nodded at me.

"Like, what kind of questions?" Iggy asked in a hushed voice.

"Like, how Alex knew how to find Max? And why she dropped her in the pool outside?" Fang said, giving Alex his death glare. Alex turned away ashamed.

"I didn't know how to find Max. Okay? When I left you guys, well that's all I can remember. And than I woke up in the woods near the house, I found Max next to me,so I had to carry her back, because she was out cold. When I saw the house, I started decending, and I was holding Max bridal style, and my arms were getting tired so....... I acidently... well dropped her.... It's not like I did it on purpose!" She snapped.

"How do we know that you're not lying about how you found Max? Maybe you knew all along where she was." Fang accused his sister.

"Because I wouldn't lie to you! I said I wanted you guys to trust ? I wanted you to trust me, so I could leave this place with you guys!" Everyone stayed quiet. Iggy looked like he didn't want to be there, Fang looked like he didn't know what to say. I, I probably just looked confused.

"You know, I'm starting to think, that staying here was a bad idea. The worst part is, the person who owns and runs the house, works for Itex. Or whatever's left of it. I think we should leave."

" I agree with Fang. I think we should leave. I'll go wake up the girls." I said, and Iggy's and Alex's eyes went wide.

"No wait! Please let me explain!" But I walked away anyway.

_MAX! Stop! Just let Alex explain. It's very important to your suvival. And she's not lying._

Why should I?

_I just told you. It's important to your survival. Please, Max. Let her explain._

I stopped in my tracks and Fang walked into me. I turned around to see Alex staring at me, and a very confused Iggy. "Okay Alex. You got five minutes to explain." Fang stared at me with disbelief.

"Thank you, " She said with relief in her voice. " Okay look, I was going to tell you, I just didn't know when. You know how Itex makes machines or mutants to fight you?" I nodded. " You know how I get tested by my dad." I once again nodded. "Well, the two things are connected. The result of the tests are used to create new things to fight you guys. I'm the reason, why it gets harder for you guys to fight them. Because they test it on me. They think that since I'm like you guys, that whatever is difficult for me to beat is going to be difficult for you to beat. But I've always hold back, I don't always give it my best, in hope it would be easier for you guys. I've been doing that ever since I've found out what I was tested for. Thats why I want your help to get out of here. To make it easier for you guys. For you Max. To save the world. I've been trying to escape. But everytime I failed."

"Wow." Me and Iggy said. Fang looked astonished.

"Yeah. I know. I'm not lying I swear. So... Will you please stay? I'm begging you. And I never beg."

"Yes. We'll stay." Fang unexpectingly said.

"Of cousre we will. Don't listen to Fang." I got a confused look from him. I didn't want anyone thinking that someone else is the leader. When everyone knows that I am. Let's keep it that way.

Alex had a small tired smile on her face while she said a small thank you." And I was thinking, we can plan leaving another time, because right now, I'm exhausted. G' night." Than she got up and walked into the girls room.

"Yeah, I'm beat! G' night too." Iggy got up and walked to the guys room with a confused expression on his face. Than it was only me and Fang. Alone.

I went to sit on the sofa again, and Fang followed my lead. After he sat down, I asked, " Fang, what just happened?" He shook his head, but was staring out into space. Meaning, he was as confused as I was. "Yeah, that's what I thought.... Are you okay?"

"I don't know Max." He started. " I don't know if I should trust her. Or is she an enemy?"

" How about treating her like your sister? Because, as hard it is to believe, I _think _I trust her. And being me, that counts for a lot." There was ankward pause. " Maybe you should ask Gazzy for tips for being a big brother." I put put my fist out so he can stack it on top of mine, which he did. It was our good night ritual.

We got up off the sofa and I said, " And Fang? You know how we're going to school tomorrow? Promise me something?" He nodded. " Promise me that we won't fight, like last time? And promise that we will always be best friends?"

He looked at me, intently. He did something unexpected. He hugged me. Through my hair, he said, "I promise, Maximum Ride. I promise." With that said, I hugged him back.

Once he let me go, we headed for our rooms. He stopped in front of his door, he said a small good night. I did the same. I walked in the room and found Nudge and Angel soundly asleep. God they looked so peaceful. I walked over to my bed and got in. I didn't even bother to look at Alex.

But right before I fell asleep, I could have sworn that she said, " He does really love you. You know? You and no one else."


	23. Beginning of The First Day of School

**Okay... got nothing to say except REVIEW! reviews are loved! *cough* please review. ENJOY!

* * *

**

MAX'S P.O.V

"I don't know Max." He started. " I don't know if I should trust her. Or is she an enemy?"

" How about treating her like your sister? Because, as hard it is to believe, I _think _I trust her. And being me, that counts for a lot." There was ankward pause. " Maybe you should ask Gazzy for tips for being a big brother." I put put my fist out so he can stack it on top of mine, which he did. It was our good night ritual.

We got up off the sofa and I said, " And Fang? You know how we're going to school tomorrow? Promise me something?" He nodded. " Promise me that we won't fight, like last time? And promise that we will always be best friends?"

He looked at me, intently. He did something unexpected. He hugged me. Through my hair, he said, "I promise, Maximum Ride. I promise." With that said, I hugged him back.

Once he let me go, we headed for our rooms. He stopped in front of his door, he said a small good night. I did the same. I walked in the room and found Nudge and Angel soundly asleep. God they looked so peaceful. I walked over to my bed and got in. I didn't even bother to look at Alex.

But right before I fell asleep, I could have sworn that she said, " He does really love you. You know? You and no one else."

* * *

I was awoken to the slightest movement of my bed. And not a milisecond later, Angel was jumping on my bed.

"Come on Max! Get up! Get up! It's time for school!" Angel screamed.

"Okay okay. Fine. I'm up." I looked at to her. She was already dressed with a cute short hot pink skirt and a lighter pink shirt with, I guess the best way to put it, layers on it, and black conversus on. And her hair was let down naturally. She looked cute. "And why doesn't Alex get ambushed?" I asked with annoyence.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Nudge is trying to wake her up." I then looked over to my right. I saw Nudge sitting up on top of a huge bump, which must have been Alex. Alex was curled up and had a pillow over her head. Apperantly the Nudge Channel was on. Ten seconds later, Alex said she had enough and would get up. So she and Nudge got off the bed and Alex started to make her bed. Weirdo. I thought teenagers were suppose to leave their bed undone.

"Angel, honey? Can you get off please?"

"Yeah, sure Max. But can you help me and Nudge wake up the boys?" She asked sweetly.

"Why?" I said nervously. She can plot lots of evil plans in her sweet little mind. She was capable of waking up the boys.

"I do not have evil plans in my sweet little mind!" I chuckled at this. "I need you to wake up the guys, 'cause they're gonna want to sleep in." It was true. If I wanted to sleep in, they would too.

"Okay. Fine. Than sweet-heart, get off me." She nodded and got off. I threw a pillow at Alex.

"Hey! What was that for?" She screamed when the pillow hit square in the face.

"I wanted to get your attention." I replied.

"You could have called my name."She said smoothly.

"Yeah, I could have. But where's the fun in that?" She rolled her eyes at me. "Come on. We're gonna wake up the boys." Her face looked surprised. I guess after what happened last night that I would treat her like a stranger. But it was the opposite. I decided, because of last night, that I could treat her like a friend.

We all walked to the guys room, me, Angel, Nudge, and Alex. Angel and Nudge were already dressed. While me and Alex were still wearing what we slept in.

We stepped in into the guys room. Where Angel and Nudge went to wake up Gazzy, Alex to Iggy, which left me with Fang, Oh joy.

Okay this is how waking up the guys went:

Angel and Nudge were jumping on Gazzy's bed while saying wake up. More like screaming He reacted instantly. But when he saw who it was he asked, "What do you want?" The girls screamed to get ready for school. After he heard the last word he got up, causing the girls to fall to the floor. Gazzy said sorry, but they were laughing. So Gazzy went to the guys humungous closet and took out camouflaged pants and a white shirt. Than ran into the bathroom while the girls left the room saying that they were going to eat ceral.

When the girls screamed, it woke both Fang and Iggy. But they bot went back to sleep when they knew what was going on. But now Alex was shaking Iggy awake. When she got his attention, they were whispering to one another. After about 20 seconds, Alex went to the closet and took out dark blue jeans, a red shirt that had some kind of design on it, **( a/n: Iggy's shirt's pic on my profile)**. Than they started talking.

Which left me waking up Fang. So I went over to him and shook him lightly. He didn't budge. I shook him harder. Didn't work. Than I screamed in his ear. He flinched. But just slightly. God he was making this so difficult. I threatened him, that I was going to take his laptop and mess with it. Or take the gutiar and break it. I even hit him. Hard. Yet he wouldn't get up. I was about to leave when Alex through a pillow at him. Right on his face. When he didn't move, she got up and touched his check for a while. Than he instanly sat up and said in a deadly voice that people should be scared of, "You wouldn't." Alex took her hand back and nodded her hand and walked out. I guess she was talking through their new bond, I guess you can call it. So I had no idea what happened. Fang finally got up, when I left for the girls room.

I went to the bathroom to see Alex was starting to do brush her teeth. I started to mimic her. After we were done with brushing our teeth, we walked to the closet and when we opened it, we were sprayed on. "IGGY! GAZZY!" I started to storm out of the room but Alex took hold of my wrist, stopping me.

"No. Don't get them in trouble yet." She let go of me than went to lock the bathroom door. Before I could ask her wat she was doing she was talking again. "You don't want to give them them the satisfaction of what they did." That was true. "So come down and lets clean up. It's like seven, oh eight right now so lets get started.... oh and Max, are you feeling sick? You look kinda green." Than she started to crack up. I was so worked up that I didn't realize that the whole front side of her was covered in neon green. After a while we were both laughing. And I saw myself. My entire front was neon green, while my backside was completly clean.

Then I took a qiuck shower. Now I was nice and clean. Alex left me nice clean clothes wear I could reach them. I looked around the bathroom, which was still locked and saw she wasn't there. "Alex?" I called.

"I'm in the closet changing Max!" She called back. Did I ever tell you that her closet could fit her clothes, Nudge's clothes, and Angel's clothes with a lot of space left over where at least five people can can all at once? I didn't? Well now you know.

Taking my advantage the she wasn't in the room I tokk the clothes she left for me and changed quickly. I know what you're thinking. Why is Max letting Alex dress her? Well people if you must know. I trust her. Somewhat.... Well I trust her enough to dress me. She actually keeps all her girly stuff in one huge moving box in her closet. And the box isn't even half full.

When I finished dressing myself up, I saw myself in the mirror. The outfit that Alex gave kinda seemed girly. And yet it wasn't. I had on black skinnies, of course. She doesn't have much flare jeans in her arodrobe. I was wearing a white tank top and a light gray sweater on top. God, she has an obsession with gray, because I was also wearing the same color as the searter, Jordans.**(a/n:Max's outfit pic also on my profile)**

Not a minute later Alex came out. She was wearing black skinnies, a neon green tank top, that matched her hair which she didn't wash. Apperantly taking it to her advantage. But you would have thought she spray painted it on, since you could still see her jet black hair. She was also wearing some leather, but not really leather, black jacket. It was hard to explain. On her feet were high top neon yellow and green nike's. She looked great.

"You look great." We said in unison. Giving eachother doubful looks. Than we both chuckled. God when I was with Alex, I felt like such a girl. And yet, I wasn't really acting like one. I looked like a girl. I was hanging out with a girl, yet I didn't feel completly like brainless Barbie. It felt okay. " Okay look, I know what you can take away from Gazzy and Iggy as their punishment. If you wanna listen, that is." I smiled evilly at her, meaning for her to continue.

"OKAY. Iggy, Gazzy, your punishment for your little stunt-" I tried to begin. We were all eating, (minus Angel and Nudge since they already ate twenty bowls of ceral altogether), breakfest thanks to Iggy.

"What stunt?" Iggy and Gazzy said at the same time. Trying to act innocent.

"The little fun you had. While me, max, and Fang were out yesterday. And yes you got me too. I would be mad, but the green really makes my outfit look good today. And try not to act all innocent. Max knows it was you guys" Alex said in a rush

Than Gazzy said to Iggy that Alex had somewhat green hair and that I washed off the paint before he could get a picture of me. Iggy looked disappointed. Ha! I beat him at his own game, even though I didn't even know I was a player.

"As I was saying, Iggy, Gazzy, no TV for a week. No video games. No computer. And no Nintendo DS or i-pods. I expect to have them at the end of the day. This punishment will last at least a week. Got it?" They both nodded. Iggy looked annoyed and Gazzy disappointed. I guess they weren't unhappy that I said no bombs. But if I did, it would be no use. It kind of surprised me that they had this technology. But Alex explained that they bought it at the mall the other day.

Everyone looked great. Iggy was wearing what Alex picked out for him and was wearing red Jordan's. Nudge was wearing a cute purple shirt with deep blue pants. And Fang was wearing deep blue pants with the shirt I bought him.**(a/n: another pic of fang's shirt,on my profile )** When I first saw him, I felt my face flush a bit. Glad no one see me blush. he was wearing Black Nike's that Iggy let him borrow.

"Okay, guys," Alex said, getting everyone's attention. " Angel your name is Angelena Riddle-"

"Why Riddle?" I asked.

"Uhhhh, um, because that was the closet thing to Ride I thought? And... um... because of Harry Potter." What? The Flock gave her a puzzled look. "Anyways, moving along. Gazzy is Zack Riddle. Nudge is Lily Monica Rose Riddle. Lil' or lily for short." Nudge was about to turn on the Nudge Channel but Alex continued but she had the chance. "Iggy, you're Danny Riddle. Max, you're Haily Riddle. And Fang you are Adam Herrera. Your and Herrera 'cause the school now know's that I have an older brother. Thanks to _dad._"

Than something popped into my head. " Alex? How are we suppose to get to school?"

* * *

I was now ridding on a yellow school bus, to school. Isn't this fun? No. No it's not.

Apparently this Jackson High, is also a middle, and elementary school. A school where, as Alex puts it, the smart kids go. Her dad pulled a few strings so we could all go. So there was one building for high school, where me Fang, Iggy, and Alex would go, all of us freshmen. And another building for grade pre-k through eighth grade. Where Angel would be in first grade and Gazzy in third. There was no more room for him to be in second. And Nudge was in sixth.

The whole thing had to be at least had eight acres of land. And I worried that someone would see our wings with the type of clothes we were wearing. Angel and Alex told me not to worry. That they somehow tested it, when Alex was being tested on Saturday or was it Friday? Either way, they tested it. And I trusted my little Angel.

So here I sit with a silent Fang and Iggy and Alex behind us, talking away. We were in the back of the bus where, the little ones were in the front. Actually, when we got to the back, meaning the oldest of the flock, a lot of girls were giving Fang and Iggy ups and downs. It was a good thing that Alex gave Iggy sunglasses so no one can see his eyes to know that he was blind. It got on my nerve that the girls would look at Fang than starting giggling and whisper. Not that I should I care, right? But Fang was a bit tense when we were about to sit down. Wonder why? But right now I was really getting claustrophobic on this bus so I was thankful that we reached campus. But first, the driver had to drop off the little kids. So I was more relieved when I finally got off the damn thing.

So we followed Alex to the main office. I hoped that the rest of the flock would do okay. In the main office the secretary was busy typing. Until Alex disturbed her. The secretary didn't looked mad, but she sure didn't look happy. Alex asked for our schedule's and when she got them we walked into the alway where we found Alex's band friends.

"Hey!" Said J and Bryan, the two that were suppose to be a thing. Alex waved but was still looking at the schedule's. Than a big smile crept on her face. Than Ryan and the red head came behind J and Bryan.

"Hey guys. Hey look, Ray, and Ry? Can you do me a favor?" Alex asked suddenly. The red head and Ryan nodded their heads slowly. As if they were afraid of whatever Alex wanted. Guess she's either bossy or do really crazy stuff that could get her in trouble. "Can you guys help Faadam," she shook her head as if she forgot something. Fnick, and now Fadam? Wow. "Sorry, can you help Adam and Haily around the school?"

"Yeah." Red head said. "We would be glad to."

"Thanks. Ray, can you help Haily around? Your schedule's is about the same as hers." Damn it, I though. I didn't want to spend the day with a Red Haired Wonder. Well at least this means Fang get to go with Ryan and not flirt with Red Head. "And Ryan can show Fa-" she coughed to stop her mistake. " show Adam around. Thank you."

"What about me?" Iggy asked out of no where.

"Ooh! I can show Danny around!" J exclaimed. Bryan was about to protest but Alex beat him to it.

"Actually, I thought I could." Alex began. "We have almost every class together. Except fourth and seventh. So lets get moving. I wanna see if it worked. Did she go to her locker yet?" Red Head and Ryan shook their heads. While J said na-ha and Bryan said nope, popping the p. I kinda found out that Ryan and his girlfriend are so much simpler than Bryan and J. But Alex's friends don't seem that bad. Which is good. But than I noticed that Christian, I think it was, didn't say anything at all. I Barely even notice he was there. Than I got on that he was staring at Alex the whole time.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Fang asked suddenly.

"You'll see," they all said at the same time. Than Red Head, J, and Alex said jinx. Than we all stated walking farther, into what I resented all my life. School.


	24. First Day of High School Part 1

**Yes! the next chapter is finally up! The grammar and spelling are in better condition to read. All thanks to Fax-Addict Beta for me. So give Fax-Addict your props! Enjoy!

* * *

**

MAX'S P.O.V.

"Actually, I thought I could." Alex began. "We have almost every class  
together, except fourth and seventh. So let's get moving. I wanna see if it worked. Did she go to her locker yet?" Red Head and Ryan shook their J said, "Na-ha" and Bryan said, "Nope", popping the 'p'. I kinda found out that Ryan and his girlfriend are so much simpler than Bryan and J. But Alex's friends don't seem that bad, which is good. But than I noticed that Christian, I think it was, didn't say anything at all. I barely even noticed he was there. Then I caught on that he was staring at Alex the whole time.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" Fang asked suddenly.

"You'll see," They all said at the same time. Then Red Head, J, and Alex  
said jinx. Then we all started walking farther into what I resented all my life,  
school.

"Okay look, I'm gonna take Adam and me to our lockers since we're three  
lockers away from each other. And Max? Remember the girl Melissa I told you  
about? Well she's part of the act we put on." Alex said gesturing her and the  
twins and Christian.

"Who's Melissa?" Fang and Iggy said in unison.

"Someone... Hey look Adam, there's your locker." Then she nudged Fang to his  
locker. Damn Alex seems totally hyper.

"Alex? Why do you seem so hyper?" Iggy asked as Fang finished at his locker.

Red Head spoke up, "There she comes." Then all of a sudden, Alex turned into  
her cool, calm self, creepy.

I saw a girl that looked about my age, and blond. And she looked like a **,  
with her black mini skirt that could probably show her whole a** if she sat  
down. Way to tight, shows too much cleavage blue shirt, and matching 4 inch  
heels. And she was still shorter than me.

She walked past Alex and her friends and gave them a look of disgust,  
including me, but when she passed Iggy and Fang, she gave a flirtatious  
smile. Yuck. She stopped in front of a locker where there were two girls  
waiting. They gave air kisses to each other. Then I realized that one of  
them were the girls from the mall, the one who was hitting on Fang. Uh-oh. But I didn't have time to think about this, because Melissa, I presume, opened her locker.

When she opened her locker she was spray painted with brown paint! And a  
bunch of condoms fell out of her locker! It was funny! Everyone started  
laughing, including me, and Melissa shrieked. And let me tell you, it hurt  
your ears to hear her scream. Even the girls that were waiting for her were  
holding back giggles. I looked back at Alex and they were chuckling. Not laughing,  
but chuckling, minus Christian, Bryan, J, and Iggy. I looked back to where Melissa  
was but she was gone.

"Well uh.. we gotta... go to class." J managed to say between laughs. Than  
her, Bryan, and Chris left.

"Okay, well then, you wanna go to class, Haily?" Red Head said, It took me a  
minute to realize she was talking to me. But I barely could hear her over my  
laughing. And I forgot that my name was Haily.

"Sure" I said with a tinge of boredom. So we started walking. Apparently,  
Iggy's locker was right next to mine 'cause of our names. So I was following  
Alex and Iggy, who were in their own little world talking away.I noticed Fang  
was following Ryan, since he was his 'tour guide', and Ryan was following Red  
Head 'cause they're together and she's my tour guide, not like I need one. I  
just didn't want her to be with Fang, simple as that. So, anyways, I was able  
to talk to Fang when I was at my locker.

"Fang," I whispered. "I think we have a problem." He instantly did a 360  
expecting flyboys or something. "No. Not that kind of problem."

"What kind of problem?" Fang said at the same time Alex did. Wow she's nosy.  
Well I told them the story of what happened at the mall. After I told them,  
Alex's eyes were smiling.

"Heather. She probably told Melissa about you guys. So..... Wow. You see, now  
you either you have to tell her you guys went out and broke up. Or pretend to go  
out or actually start dating, so she won't think it was a lie. You have three options. You choose. Gotta go. See ya. Danny! You ready?" She said to Iggy.

Three options? We choose? Ugh! Stupid Cupid! But I guess it wouldn't hurt to  
pretend, right? But wait we shouldn't even care if Heather talks about us. It's not like we care.

"So.... What do you wanna do?" Fang asked looking confused. God, he looks so  
cute. No! Bad Max!

Answering his question, I grabbed his hand and putting his arm around my  
shoulders he stiffened. I felt my cheeks get hot. "I say we pretend. It would  
help us not fight? It can't hurt, right?"

_Actually it can, Max. _I heard the Voice say faintly.

Fang smirked at me. Then whispered in my ear " I know you love me, Max. You  
can't hide it."

God, he can be so full of himself. But I caught him and me off guard by  
saying "So? What of it?" Then after that, I walked away as fast as I could.  
I just embarrassed myself by saying that. And I found myself talking to Read  
Head about taking me to homeroom, and fast. And she did so, with kissing Ryan  
goodbye. Once we started walking, I looked over my shoulder to see Ryan  
talking to Fang and pointing to us. Then Ryan left, and Fang started following us.  
Oh great, we have the same homeroom.

Once I got to homeroom, I took a seat near the window in the middle of the  
classroom. Red took the seat next to me. Then, she randomly said, "So you  
and Adam have something going on? I saw you put his arm around you." Just then Fang showed up and sat behind me. "Well speak of the devil." She muttered. I chuckled at that. She seemed kinda cool, for a red head.

'Cause when she asked that question, she wasn't asking because she wanted  
to gossip. And plus she already had a boyfriend, so she couldn't hook up with  
Fang.

She was just trying to be friends. She was about to say something when the  
teacher yelled attendance and called out random names. I started to look out  
the window to wait for my name. I faintly heard Fang say here, or Ray for  
that matter. And yes I called her by her name. Get over it. I was judging before  
I got to know her.

I waited for a while, and got distracted looking outside. There was nothing  
bad out, but the scene looked great. The sun was shining, the grass was  
green like the trees. And there was a patch of flowers on the grass surrounding  
the flagpole.

Someone poked me from the side of me, and the back of me. My fabulous answer  
was "What?" But that's when I realized the teacher was calling me. Or calling  
out Haily.

"Haily, I know you are new here. I'm ," she said dulcetly. "But  
sweetheart I'm concerned. I've been calling you ten times." Tens times. Wow  
I was really out of it. And that's not good. I heard some giggles, probably  
laughing at this whole situation of me being stupid. "It's okay to forget  
your own na-"

"My name is Max." I cut her off before she could humiliate me. That was a  
big mistake.

"No, honey. Your name is Haily." She said slowly. I heard more giggles.

I rolled my eyes. "Look Miss, I'm not a retard." I said. "So you don't have  
to talk slow." I said imitating her. "I like to be called Max. My middle  
name is Maxine. Max for short. K? K. I think we understand each other now." Then the whole class started laughing. Right when the teacher was about to say  
something, the bell rang. Phew, saved by the bell.

I walked out with Ray. We had Creative Writing first period, then science.  
Well, I had science. Actually, Ray had every class with me except second and  
seventh. "Hey, Ray? Why are our schedules so alike?" I asked.

"Actually, this school is pretty small," she replied. She looked over her  
shoulder. Then said, "You know why Adam's following us?" Then I looked over  
my shoulder to see Fang was following us. But why- "Adam! Over here!" Ray called  
out. She stopped walking, which I reluctantly did too. When Fang caught up she  
asked, "Did Ryan tell you to follow us 'cause you got Creative Writing too?" He  
nodded. She rolled her eyes. "Typical Ryan. Come on lets go." After we started  
walking, Ray started trying to make conversation. But she didn't start off so  
good. "So are you guys together or something? Not to pry, of course."

Me and Fang looked at each other with questioning eyes. I didn't know what  
to do, maybe I should say it was a joke. Yeah, that will solve everything. I  
opened my mouth and was about to say something but than Fang but his arm  
around my waist. Ray smiled. Thinking this was the answer for her question.  
"Oh. Here's our class. Room 308." Ray said.

We walked in and sat near yet another window. Before I knew it, Ray was on  
the side of me and Fang behind me, again. The bell didn't ring yet, so the  
teacher wasn't here. Ray was reading a book, so I took the opportunity to  
talk to Fang.

"Okay, Fang, what the hell is going on?" I asked in a hushed voice. He  
shrugged, of course.

"What do you mean?" His voice as low as mine so no one could hear.

"I mean, what is up with you putting you arm around my waist?"

"Aren't we pretending? I thought you were 'cause you didn't push my arm  
away." He smirked. I blushed. "Look, Max, I really do like you okay?" Am I  
dreaming? "And I mean more than a friend." I pinched myself, ow. Nope not  
dreaming. God, I hate talking about feelings. I had the urge to run. "I know  
this isn't the best time, but this is the only way that you won't run." Man,  
he can read my like a book. "I don't want to pretend Max. Please. What do ya  
say?"

By now I can tell we were both nervous. I was looking for ways to run, but I  
didn't spot any, stupid school. I didn't know about this, but it's what I  
wanted. I loved Fang. So why am I so scared?

Go with the flow, Max. Go with the flow.

With that, I took the risk and said, "Sure. Why not?" Thankful my voice was  
calm. Then Fang gave me a full out smile, that brightened the whole room. I  
couldn't help but smile back. Then he winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him,  
then turned around in my seat. Wow. So, now me and Fang were a thing. I  
wonder what the flock would say? Without thinking, I was holding the  
necklace Fang gave me, my pair of wings. The only jewelry I would wear.

"So, why the name Max?"

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

Ray said again, "Why the name Max? Why not Haily?" I shrugged. "Is it cause  
that Haily is such a girl name and your not really girly?" I nodded my head,  
not able to find my voice. When really Max was my real name, but she offered  
an answer and I took it. "I know how you feel. I'm the same way. My name's  
Rebecca. But I prefer Ray better." Then the teacher came in and the class  
started.

The morning went through a haze. But in third period, it was like a smile  
fest. Me and Fang told Alex that we were together. I could feel that she  
wanted to scream but she couldn't 'cause it was Study Hall, and we were in  
the library.

We weren't the only new couple. As Fang and I predicted, Alex and Iggy were  
together too. And Iggy was smiling like an idiot in third period. The only  
period we all had together in the morning. And seeing Iggy smile, I smiled  
too. Like I said, it was a smile fest.

At lunch we all sat together, Alex, Iggy, Ray, J, the twins, Chris, Fang,and I. It was nice, in a way, loud, but nice. Actually, J was rambling on about fashion with Ray, she looked kinda bored but was actually talking. Chris and Bryan ( I can tell the difference between the twins now! woo!) were playing with their food, making a mashed potato volcano they said. It wasn't long until Iggy joined, I warned him not to make anything explode. Ryan and Alex were talking about music and photography.

Me and Fang weren't talking about anything really. The subject would be  
one thing, than something completely different. We were actually surprised  
that many people didn't realize yet that Iggy was blind. Then Fang got thirsty  
and went to buy something to drink. We had to eat normal sized food and I was still starving, so I stole some of Iggy's food, and some of Fang's too.

"Hey. New girl, right?"

I looked over my shoulder to see a guy with hazel hair, and light green eyes.  
He was as tall as me wearing normal jeans and blue and white striped shirt.  
"Are you talking to me? 'Cause I have a name, you know." I said.

"Sorry." He said. Then he sat in Fang's seat. Uh-oh. "Hi. I'm Virgil. I'm a  
sophomore here. You're new, right?"

"Wow. Nothing gets passed you now, does it?" I rolled my eyes. "Look, um,  
that seat is already taken, so, can you move?"

The guy looked surprised. "Um, sure, but before I go, can I ask you  
something?" You already did. There was a short pause. He was waiting for my  
answer. I did a hand gesture to go on. He blushed. "I was wondering, if you  
wanted to go with me to the dance at the end of the month? Get to know  
each other more."

"Sorry. I don't think so. She's already taken." Said a deadly voice behind  
me.

"Says who?" Virgil stood up. By now everyone was staring.

"Says her boyfriend." Fang said. And I felt my lips twitch up. He was about  
to say something, but guess who cut him off? Yup, Alex. That is as annoying  
as much as Nudge's talking and Gazzy's farting.

"Hey! Virg, I think you should leave." She said calmly.

"Why should I listen to you, Alex? It's none of you business."

Then Alex's voice turned deadly, just like Fang's. "The guy is my  
brother. And the girl is my friend and his girlfriend. If you try to hurt  
any of them, I will hurt you. That's how it's my business. Now I think it's just sad what you're doing. You're hitting on my brother's girlfriend in front of him, and she doesn't even want to talk to you. If she goes to the dance, it won't be with you. Now leave."

Now all the guys at the table we standing up, and Fang was giving his famous  
death glare, and Virgil walked away scared. Once he left, everyone was quiet.  
So that only means everyone in the whole room heard, great. Please note the  
sarcasm.

J was the one to break the silence. "So what dance was he talking about?"

"None. There is no dance that he was talking about." Alex said.

"You already turned them down, didn't you?" Chris said. What?

"No. They didn't ask. Even if they did, I will turn them down."

"Okay? Dudes, I'm lost." The twins said in unison.

"The dance committee. They always ask us to perform at dances. But Alex  
doesn't want to anymore. She turned down the offer to play at prom" Chris said  
matter-of-factly.

"What? Why?" Ray cut in.

"Cause, we're only freshman, why go to prom now?" Alex said. "And either  
way, I didn't want to. I actually, probably, the slightest chance, go to this one  
dance where I don't need to perform and get payed."

"Aw, she finally wants to go to a dance, 'cause she has someone to go with." J spoke up. When Iggy heard this, he put an arm around Alex, and they both  
smiled.

"I would love to go with you, Alex. So you wanna go? 'Cause if you're  
there, that's all I need to be there." There were a couple of 'aw's' from J and  
Ray, the twins were giving him props for the line. Me and Fang just rolled our  
eyes.

Alex laughed. "I would absolutely go, as long as Max goes." My eyes  
widened. No way will I ever go-

"Who's Max?" Said J,Bryan, and Chris.

"It's Haily's middle name. Maxine. Max for short. She likes Max better." Ray  
announced.

I found my voice. "There is no way, no way at all, that I am going to a  
freaking dance!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Pssh, please. One little dance won't hurt. Trust me.  
I made a promise to J that I would go to at least one. And this one, I kinda  
like the idea for a masquerade."

A masquerade, mmm. Not a bad idea, not like I'll let anyone know that like I'll let anyone know that. "So, I'm still not going. Why would that change my mind?"

"It wouldn't, but going with F-" she coughed to hide her mistake, again, "Adam might."

Suddenly Fang's arms were around my waist. I stiffened a bit, then relaxed a  
bit. He whispered in my ear, "How bad can it be? Come on, live a little."

"If I go to the dance, I would be living in hell. I don't think I want to  
live there." He chuckled at this. His chuckle was like music to my ears.  
Snap out of it Max!

"You know Alex is gonna tell the girls. And they would want you to go. And  
they are gonna give you the bambi eyes. Then you're gonna say yes anyway."  
Damn. He was right.

"Anyway, you know that little prank you guys did? Aren't you gonna get in  
trouble for it?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

Bryan laughed. "Oh please. She's not clever enough to figure out it was us.  
The principal knows we don't like Melissa, 'cause of her boyfriend. And she's always bragging about her boyfriend's band is better than ours." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, we do lots of pranks on her. This one's our major one. We won't get caught, 'cause everyone thinks Silver Wings is cool with her, so we're not suspects. So we won't get caught."

It's amazing how much he talks, and how less his brother talks. "But why do  
you prank her?"

"Cause of her bagginess of her boyfriend. And cause she's a freaking sl** like  
her friends." He replied.

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Joy. Half the day is done, thank you whoever who's up there. We all got up  
to leave.

"Don't think I won't bring up the subject again. I'm only making you go,  
'cause I'm you're cupid. Making sure you have at least one date with Fang"  
Alex said when she caught up with me. When I looked at her, she winked.

"Shouldn't you be worring about your relationship, Stupid Cupid?" She  
laughed at this. And we headed for our next class, gym. This should be fun.


End file.
